River to the Sea
by N-AngelFire
Summary: The Avatar has not returned. I doubt he will ever come. That is why I must take destiny into my own hands and marry Fire Prince Zuko for my people. "Wait for the signal Katara," Father whispers to me "Then kill him so this war may be over." Zutara semi-AU
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Avatar fic, but definitely not my first writing work. I hope everyone stays in character and I hope you enjoy!

**Zutara semi-AU OOCness on Ozai's part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or anything related to it. My humble works are my own.**

-

-

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

But that was all a long time ago. Things change. People change.

**-**

**-**

Blood. All around me. I closed my eyes but the image was embedded in my memory. Smoke, it smelled like smoke and death and a hundred years of pain. I blindly reach out beside me until I come in contact with a warm hand. It squeezes mine.

"You don't have to do this." Haru, my first and only love whispers gently. He pulls me close for comfort.

"Yes," My voice carries. It is firm and authoritative, just like a true ruler's should be. "I do."

There are bodies everywhere. Some move, others do not. Some already have insects feasting on their flesh. I try to choke back the bile that threatens to rise. I cling onto Haru like he is my lifeline.

Behind me the royal guards are in a respectful silence. They move like ghosts, gathering the wounded and preparing graves for the dead. The sun is setting, and across the sky the moon carefully rises. I can already feel my powers increasing. I reach for my canteen of water and unscrew the top. Water, cool and alive, floats out under my volition and surrounds my hand making a glove.

I kneel beside the nearest body. It is a man, no older than 35, with an arrow protruding from his chest. It just barely missed any vital points. He is lucky to be alive. I whisper that to him as my hand surrounds the arrow, and with one quick jerk, yanks it out. His soft groans turn into hellish shrieks of pain, but my gloved hand is already covering the bleeding wound and healing the flesh.

Soon he makes no noise at all. His eyelids flutter and reveal eyes as blue as crystals. Eyes that are nearly identical to my own.

I let out a low shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. One down, many more to go.

This is my life.

-

-

By the time I return to the crystal palace I am covered in blood. My once tidy hair is a frazzled mess. I no longer glide across the snow; I limp using Haru as my guide.

He like other earth benders is uncomfortable being surrounded by all the snow, but he sacrifices his comfort for me which only makes me love him more. I lean into him, inhaling his scent. He smells of warmth, comfort, and a lifetime full of quiet love.

My brother Prince Sokka rushes forward to greet me. Unlike myself, he is not a waterbender; therefore he does not inherit our throne. By chance he fell in love with a princess from the northern tribe. That is whose palace I am at today. They are both under my jurisdiction but I love them dearly.

Despite my weariness I smile warmly for the loving couple as they embrace me.

"My lady," Yue, my brother's love, bows after releasing me "you are covered in blood. Come, the maids have prepared a bath for you and your fiancé."

She too has the trademark blue eyes of the water kingdom, but her hair unlike everyone else's is white. When she was a child, it was believed that she would die. She was a sickly baby and therefore did not have long to live. However her father, the good man that he is, prayed earnestly to the moon spirit that it would save his child's life. Because the moon is merciful, it touched the child and she lived. Her hair turned white because she has a little of the moon spirit's life within her.

She is considered blessed. The moon is our guiding light. The ocean is our teacher. When both combine we are at our most powerful.

I follow my white-haired soon to be sister-in-law through the near empty streets of the city, towards the palace. The city is carved from ice and snow. Some say the original waterbenders; the ocean and the moon built it.

There has never been much joy and laughter in this city, or any place in the world for that matter. The war has scarred us all. Everyone has lost someone important to me. Yue lost her original fiancé, Haru lost his Father, and Sokka and I lost our mother.

-

-

The bath was refreshing but had to be taken quickly before the water froze over. Still I enjoyed the lingering moments in the large crystal tub, waterbending bubbles and creating a mini-fountain on the water's surface.

I have no time for fun and games though. There is much work to be done.

-

-

When there was peace, the Water Tribes used to be just that… separate tribes that communed regularly but kept to their sides of the world. Now the Fire Nation has pushed us together for a common cause. We stopped being tribes and became a kingdom of our own. My Father, Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribes, became something of a king making me crown princess.

The people look to us for strength and for hope. I do all I can to offer both to the people I would gladly give my life for, but sometimes all I have is not enough.

Father returned home that evening. He stormed past Sokka, Yue, and I. They were watching as I practiced my water bending. I am now a master and ready to protect my people.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka stage-whispers, his eyes wide "I've never seen him look so angry before."

I shrug. Yue leans her head against his shoulder in a loving gesture. "I'm sure he's just tired. It is a long trip from the Earth Kingdom to here."

I don't believe her. There was something fiercely determined in his stride. He returns, his usually jovial face set into a frown. "The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu has fallen." He announces.

I gasp sharply. My vision swirls. No. Not Omashu. "What of King Bumi?"

"That's the hard part, he gave up."

"What?" Sokka screeches, nearly falling off his ice bench. "Impossible! King Bumi wouldn't give in to the Fire Nation!"

Father nods his head, his face so grim it frightens me. "That's what we thought, but his general said it is true."

"The general still lives?" I ask.

"Yes, along with many of the citizens of the city. They have taken to the hidden tunnels and have formed an underground resistance."

I sigh in relief. There is still hope then. The full moon shines against my father's brown locks. Sokka's hair is the same; only he has shaved it on all sides save the top which he pulled into a warrior's wolf tail. He looks a lot like father, especially when he is silent.

"Now what?" my solemn voice breaks the silence. I meet Yue's mournful gaze. She clings to my brother more than ever now.

"The moon still shines." Father says gently. It is an old Water Tribe saying which means 'there is still hope.' I have lived by that saying every day of my life and it still holds true. I nod my head in agreement and out of the corner of my eyes see Sokka do the same.

"Are the men safe?" Yue's voice is soft in the quiet that follows. She is very fragile in her beauty, and her kind heart makes her only more beautiful.

Father seats himself on the ground, folding his legs "Yes, we escaped with minimal injuries. We've called for all our warriors to regroup here." he turns to me "Your Haru has left for the Earth Kingdom."

"What?" my voice cracks like a whip "He LEFT?" I stand up abruptly. "He left and he didn't tell me!" I feel the panic rising.

Father eyes me disapprovingly "Katara you must understand how difficult this is for him. He told me to tell you that he loves you and will see you soon." He tugs my arm so I am sitting "His loyalty to his people is strong. You cannot ask him to stay for your comfort."

He is right, of course. Father is always right. That is why, despite him being a non-bender, he is ruler of the united tribes. He is wise, shrewd, and everything we need in a ruler.

Which is why he didn't panic when a young guard rushes into the room screaming "THE FIRE NATION IS AT OUR DOOR!"

-

-

I do not know how this has happened, but I am sitting in the council room between Sokka and my Father and across from us are three Fire Nation representatives one of which was Fire Lord Ozai himself.

The Fire Lord looked uncomfortable, and many times used firebending to heat up his body from the icy chill of our city. Father, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. The only sign of discomfort from him was the sharp look in his eyes. He was monitoring the firebender's every moves, ready to attack if necessary.

His eyes are a deep amber, golden like a candle's flame. The eyes are signature of the FireBenders. They are the very eyes I have learned to fear and hate. This is the man whose death would bring great joy to my people. Here he sits, in one of our most sacred halls, staring at us with contempt in his eyes.

Sokka was fidgeting and Yue held his hand tight. The entire Water Council was there in the vast circular chamber. Only a thin mat separated our bodies from the ice floor. Each mat was set around the chamber in an even circle so there was even eye contact all across. Above us the moonlight beamed through the thin ceiling, letting in a gentle light to guide our evening.

More noticeable than all these was the silence. If I tried hard enough I was sure I could hear a catbird shriek from the distant Earth Kingdom.

Father spoke first. "Fire Lord Ozai, to what, praytell, do we owe this great honor?" no one missed the mockery in his voice, or the way his fist clenched tightly around the hem of his tunic.

"I don't know," The Fire Lord sneers back "Why don't you tell me? After all, you're the one who invited me here."

Shocked gasps fill the room one of them is mine. I turn to Father hoping that this isn't true. His face is hard he reveals nothing. I work hard to compose my face until it is the same. If he can be a ruler at this time then so can I.

"Impossible!" An older Council member exclaims.

"He's lying! He's Lying!"

"SILENCE!" Father roars. The room falls quiet. He slowly turns his head, making eye contact with each person in the room. He dares them to defy him and they all turn away. Satisfied, his hard gaze returns to the smug Fire Lord seated across the room.

"It is true." He says quietly "I invited the enemy into the heart of our prize city."

"Why?" Sokka whispers, he sounds betrayed.

"Because I wish to call a truce."

Fire Lord Ozai smirks. His two companions share similar facial expressions, each one conveying their doubt in the Water People's strength. I want to use my water whip to knock the smug smirks off their faces. I want to show them how powerful us water people really are, but that is not my place.

I feel the water current flow beneath me. It gives me comfort. If Father's peace meeting turns into a brawl, it will be one that I definitely participate in.

"Why on earth would I want to make a truce with you pathetic water peasants?" Ozai sneers. "The Fire Nation nears victory every day. It is only a matter of time before you come crawling to me, begging for mercy."

Yue hisses. Sokka reaches for his trusty boomerang. The water beneath me flows a little more violently. The Council members shout in outrage. Father sits still.

The noise dies as Father opens his mouth to speak "There is one who can still defeat you, in fact his purpose is to bring balance and I'm sure the fall of the Fire Nation is included in his schedule."

The Fire Lord's eyes widen. I revel in his moment of weakness.

"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." Father continues it's his turn to smirk now "The Avatar."

More shocked gasps ensue. My heart skips a beat. The Avatar? The cycle has continued at last! There is hope for our people! I am filled with such joy I feel as though I could burst. I meet Yue's eyes and see similar joy in her eyes. We share giddy grins. Finally, the dark days are ending.

The Fire Lord kills that elation in two sentences. "Avatar Roku, a firebender, was the last Avatar. The next one would be an airbender and we already killed all the airbenders."

"How confident you Fire Nation people are." Father says.

Ozai's golden eyes narrow "How am I sure you are not bluffing?"

"You're not." Father replies glibly. He is alive with an almost nervous energy that is contagious. I fight to hold flighty giggle. "You will be very sorry, however, when we release the Avatar on your city on the eve of what would be your greatest triumph."

"You honestly believe one person can defeat the mighty Fire Nation?" Ozai's voice is full of confidence and pride. He makes me feel insecure.

Father shrugs slowly, as if he is conversing with a child and not his greatest foe. "He is the Avatar. Master of all four elements."

"No Fire Nation warrior would teach him Firebending!" Ozai yells.

"I'm sure a captured warrior would consent under extreme duress." Father says slowly and patiently. He strokes his small beard with a thoughtful expression designed to madden the easily angered Fire Lord. It is working. I can tell.

"You dare to threaten me?"

Father's face turns into a mask of innocence "No of course not! I am just laying all my cards before you."

The Fire Lord retreats back into himself. His eyes are full of bored curiosity. "What will you have in exchange for this… truce?" He spits out the word 'truce' as if uttering it causes him great pain.

"Nothing." Father says simply, looking outraged that the Fire Lord would even suggest more. "I want nothing but peace. No more attacking my people, and we will not attack you with and without the Avatar's power. We will be allowed free passage wherever granted, and your people will also be granted free passage in return. I want an end to this war."

Ozai does something not unexpected. He throws back his head full of long dark hair and laughs loudly and mockingly. His laughter echoes across the roof of the room and fills the room. It is dark and chilling. I shudder in fear.

"You want me…" he shakes his head, still laughing, "To end the war? Just like that?"

"You have two options," Father tells him peacefully "The war either ends in peace, or the complete and utter destruction of your household."

Ozai glares at him, and in that glare is over a hundred years of hatred and war. Father meets it with his own icy blue gaze.

"The Avatar has done it before and I'm sure he can do it again." Father's voice is soft as a whisper, but carries with more power than Ozai's mocking laughter ever had.

The person to the right of the Fire Lord mutters something in his ear. Whatever it was, it upset him. He seemed begrudging when he turned back to Father and said "Fine. I will need a show of faith on your part. Our people will not believe in this peace unless we give them a reason to."

"Won't your submission be show enough?" Sokka blurts out. He claps a hand over his mouth but the words are already out. I give him a disapproving glare.

Ozai, to my surprise, shakes his head "No. I lost my nephew two days ago to your people. A few years ago it was my wife, and even longer ago my only sister." There is a hidden sorrow in his voice "They will think I have a hidden motive and therefore not end this."

"How are we sure you don't?" Someone asks.

"You invited me here." Ozai sneers. He sits silent for a moment. The moonlight is fading. "Show me the Avatar."

Father smiles, almost kindly "No."

"No?"

"No." He repeats "You will hunt him down if I show him to you. He must remain secret."

The Fire Lord sits silent for a moment before laughing again. "You are right," he tells Father, his voice disdainful once more "I would."

"This meeting is adjourned." Father says, rising to his feet.

"Not yet!" The Firebender calls out "I need your show of faith."

Father extends his hands in a questioning gesture. "What can I give you? My sword? My word? I have no prized possessions."

Ozai's eyes are sharp. He rises to his feet more fluidly than Father does. "Yes you do." He defies Father. I rise to my feet as well, ready to defend if necessary. Those cruel, flaming eyes turned to me and seemed to light up. His lips turned into a slow smile. "Your daughter, I will take your daughter and nothing else."

-

-

**End Chapter**

Moving right along. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring or too OOC. I'm not sure how real life negotiations take so I just hope this seemed to be fluid and natural. Katara doesn't have much personality in this chapter mainly because she's exhausted. You'll see more later.

**Please review otherwise I won't know whether to continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They cheered me and boosted me into working on chapter two. Thanks again and an extra special thanks to my first reviewer, Artistik82393 You are one awesome person and because you're my reviewer you're probably as sexy as hell. I tell my friends all the time, my reviewers are the sexiest people on earth.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I wish I did. Then Toph and Sokka would end up together. I'm actually a huge fan of Kataang, but Zutara is cool too.**

**-**

**-**

"WHAT?" Sokka was the first to leap to his feet, his eyes gleaming. He pulled his boomerang from its holster and let it fly.

My mind is so blank. All I can hear is Ozai's voice "Your daughter."

I barely register my arms moving on their own, calling upon the water beneath the ice floor and catching the boomerang mere inches from the Fire Lord's face. There was a sharp expecting gasp which followed one second too late.

"And she's a waterbender." Ozai stared at me appreciatively "Even better."

Father's face was unnaturally pale, but he sat still. "No. I will not give you my child."

Fire Lord Ozai expected this "Then there is no truce." His lips curl into a cruel smile "Say goodbye to your precious city."

He rises to leave, his two companions rising in unison beside him. They did not bow, only turned and walked away. As they walk into the light of the rising sun, I can see the future in my mind's eye. I see thousands of ships at our door. I see fireballs flying through the air and destroying over a thousand years worth of waterbending. I see the fall of a mighty nation, all for pride.

Before I know it I am on my feet, my hand extended "WAIT!" I speak louder than expected. My voice is like a knife in the silence.

The Fire Lord pauses, as if expecting this also. He half turns, only one eye is visible. "What is it? Have you changed your mind?"

"Katara! No!" Sokka grabs my arm. He knows the motion is futile. He holds me for his own sake, because he can see what I am about to say. I wish I can reassure him. I wish I could give him a better life, and I realize I can.

"I will go as the show of faith." I say before I can change my mind.

Father's eyes are impossibly wide. "No, you don't have to do this!"

"I must." I whisper so only he and Sokka can here me. Beside my father is Master Pakku. He too looks concerned. I raise my voice so all can hear me. "For the sake of peace, and to prevent unnecessary bloodshed and the revealing of the Avatar's location, I will go."

Fire Lord Ozai fully turns to face us and his companions do the same. The sun is a little higher in the sky. We have only a few minutes before they have complete advantage over us. He seems to know that. "Your daughter is wise." He tells us, but it does not sound complimentary "To give one's self up to the enemy, that is something that takes unparallel strength. If I didn't know better I would think she were Fire Nation."

"Well she's not!" Sokka snaps "She's a waterbender, and a thousand times better than your best firebender!"

Yue clings to her love's arm and nods her head "Yeah!"

The Fire Lord looks unimpressed. "How very touching." He deadpans. His fiery gaze returns to me "As a show of faith, you are to be completely under fire nation jurisdiction. You will-"

"Wait!" Father cuts him off, his voice near desperate "Before we give her over, there is one more thing I must ask of you."

"More requirements?"

"Just one."

I glance at Father. I wonder what he will say.

He returns my gaze. His eyes are sad. "You must marry my daughter to a firebender."

This time I am the one to speak up. "What?"

"Are you crazy?" Sokka's words overlap my exclamation.

"The Fire Nation believes in honor." Father explains to us. His fists are clenched so tightly his knuckles turn white. "Nothing is honored more than marriage vows. You must marry her to a firebender, one of the most honored, so to ensure her safety."

His words make sense to the rational side of my brain but I am not thinking with that side. Otherwise I would have never spoken up. I stand straight and try very hard not to think.

Fire Lord Ozai chuckles dryly "Well said, Water Tribe Warrior. I agree to your terms." His eyes take a strange glint "In fact, to further ensure that your daughter is safe I will marry her to my own son, Prince Zuko."

-

-

Three people pack my luggage carefully. Someone is sitting in the corner of the room crying. Father is pacing and swearing under his breath. I am seated on my bed staring at nothing. I keep replaying the negotiations in my head over and over. I contemplate what is indefinitely my impending doom.

Haru.. My poor love. He is probably in The Earth Kingdom Territory right now and completely unaware of my fate. I will be married before he knows what happens.

The corner of my eye stings a little. Something warm and wet runs down my cheek. Water. I am crying. All movement stops. Suddenly several pairs of arms are enveloping me. I lean against the nearest shoulder.

"I do not want to marry the Fire Prince." I whisper, my voice cracks on 'prince'. Someone pats my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I derive no relief from it. Only sorrow.

A man, a messenger to be exact, enters the room unannounced and whispers in Father's ear. He looks surprised and draws the messenger out the room where they continue their conversation.

"What's that all about?" Sokka grumbles. Ah, so he's the person I'm leaning on.

Father reenters the room before I could think it over. "Katara," his face is pained "you know how I much I hate this."

"It's alright." I lie. I never cry for long. All that ended years ago when Mother died.

"No it isn't." he says fiercely "But it will be." He slips something cold and light into my hand. I hold it at arms length to see it better. It is a blade disguised as a hair pin, thin like a razor and three times as sharp. Father covered the blade with a black sheath. Even with the sheath on it was small and hardly noticeable save for the cruel glint.

"This blade is yours. Keep it until I send the signal." His voice is a rushed whisper as he realizes we have very little time "You will know the signal when I send it. Wait for the signal Katara then kill him so this war may be over."

The blade nearly slips from my finger. My heart skipped a beat as my father uttered those cruel words. "You mean…" I can barely even think it "You mean to kill my hus-the Prince?" I am shocked beyond measure. "What happened to honor?" I hiss.

"You think the Fire Nation will honor your vows?" Father practically snarls at me. He quickly retreats, his face assuming a neutral expression. "This is for the good of your people. When the time is right, kill him."

I see the same look of crazed determination in the faces of all the people in the room. Intimidated, scared, and suddenly very alone, I nod.

-

-

The Fire Nation killed my Mother when I was only eight years old. I remember that day clearly. This was before all the Water Tribes had united into one massive military force.

We lived in a small tribe in the South Pole. I was in our tent with Mother; playing a hand game she had learned when she was a young girl. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day you just know you'd remember for the rest of your life. Well I certainly would.

The men of our tribe raced by. Mother pulled back the tent flapped and asked a passing warrior "What is happening?"

"Fire Nation ships! We gotta herd them off!" he managed to yell over his shoulder as he joined the mad rush for the coastline.

Mother yanked the flaps firmly in place. I was trembling. I had grown up fearing the Fire Nation. They were the monsters that lurked in the dark. The very thing our worst nightmares were made of. There were some muted sounds. I thought the men of our tribe had scared them off and was feeling triumphant. Victory for the Southern Tribe!

Then a face appeared in the doorway of our tent. The man stepped in. At first I was unafraid but then I saw the color on his armor. Red. The color of blood. The Fire Nation's color. I screamed.

Mother held me close.

The man sneered down at us. "Where is the water bender?"

I knew who it was. I was ready to make the sacrifice, even as I am now. However, Mother took my place. She shooed me out the tent, promising that everything was fine. She lied to the man. She said that she was the waterbender of the tribe. There was a strange sound, then the sickening smell of burnt flesh.

The very monster I feared most killed my Mother.

Now I ride in their small patrol ship, my back turned to the city I have learned to love. The farewells were painful. I thought I could handle it like a true monarch, but as soon as I saw my brother's mournful face I burst into tears. Who would I sit with in the middle of the night to whisper silly stories? Who would I go penguin sliding with?

And Yue… dear, sweet Yue. My closest female friend. I gave to her my strongest memory of my Mother, her betrothal necklace. I would have to give it up sooner or later. Those sorts of trinkets are not unknown to the Fire Nation. They would snatch it away from me, and that is one burden I know I cannot bear.

Father was strong during our farewells. He made no mention of the poison soaked blade disguised as a hair pin. He hugged me fiercely before releasing me to his sworn enemy.

I am sitting beside Fire Lord Ozai. He is not at ease in the open waters but sits still and proud like a monarch. I do the same. His two companions are propelling our boat towards a ship that looks like a small rock in the horizon. He knows that my people wouldn't dare attack him, not without chancing utter annihilation.

I do not know whether Father was lying about the Avatar or not. I hope not. This world needs a hero.

-

-

After a long hour or two we came alongside the ship. It is giant and made of metal, a nearly impenetrable substance. Metal is not foreign to our people, we just rarely use it. A ladder was let down from the ship's side. The Fire Lord climbed up first with me next.

My arms are strong from years of training and waterbending. I follow close behind him. There are windows on the side of the ship. I try to peer into one but the sun's reflection is too bright for me to see anything. I sigh and continue my climb.

Someone, probably a servant, lends an arm to assist me over the edge. Grateful but cautious, I rely on that person's strength to pull me over. The instant my feet touch the surface the person jerks away, as if repulsed. I smooth my tunic and pants before looking up.

Every single person on the ship is staring at me. There are a variety of reactions. Some surprised, others disgusted. Not one of them is anywhere near positive. I suddenly know what Haru means when he says 'into the serpents nest.' I was on a ship with over a hundred men, none of which would have any qualms against killing me.

I swallow loudly.

The Fire Lord, sensing the tense mood, gruffly speaks up. "Take her to an empty room."

A tall thin tree of a man steps forward. He bows to the Fire Lord before turning to me. His face is empty as he motions for me to follow him. There is a door which he opens with a loud creak. It reveals long stairs that lead down into the heart of the ship.

I take my last glimpse of the ocean and the clear blue sky. My heart longs to be united with the water. _'Duty comes first.'_ I remind myself. I inhale the sweet sea air one final time before following the man into the darkness.

-

-

The man brought me to a room which was not only empty but surprisingly clean. He grunted a few instructions, one of which was "Don't try to escape."

I nodded dutifully, to show him that I would behave. He stared at me mistrusting before closing the door. A second later I could hear an ominous click.

I was locked in.

To fight the rising panic, I observed my surroundings. My luggage was already onboard. It was pitifully small. Two sealskin bags and what I wore now. I sighed. The sound was drowned out by shouting and many foreign noises. The ship lurched and I lurched with it. I clung to a wooden dresser for support. It lurched again, and then it was gliding.

Because I was raised near the water and spent many of my years playing there I had no problem accommodating myself with the ship's movements. They weren't as fluid as swimming, or even the small crafts Sokka and I used to race in our early years, but I was near the water and therefore comforted.

The bed was large, larger than the bed I had at home. On the top sheet was the Fire Nation insignia. I frowned in distaste and immediately removed it, wadding it into a ball and shoving it in the corner. Thankfully, the other two sheets were neutral colors.

I seated myself at the foot of the bed, staring at my bleak surroundings, and sighed again. It was going to be a long trip.

-

--

I shared no interaction with the crew members, save the few times a servant came to bring me food or empty the chamber pot. Both times I muttered a quiet "Thank you," but received no reply.

I was bored.

My room had no windows. Nothing interesting to do. Just a dresser, a bed, and a rug.

I sighed loudly.

-

-

The days crawled by. I relived my fondest memories and entertained myself by singing all my favorite childhood songs. I even made up a few rousing sea shanties. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, pretending that I were underwater and not in a giant metal ship.

I hummed a tuneless song as I kicked my legs in the air. I thought of the cleverly disguised knife, and what life would be like in the Fire Nation. Because of my intense boredom I was unafraid. Now I practically embraced it. I wanted to be out of the ship. I wanted to see water, to see _land. _To run and dance with freedom and unbidden joy.

I want to see Haru.

What is he doing? Is he safe? Does he think of me, as often as I do of him? Does he feel the same pain that I do? Does he miss me?

It was considered odd, that out of all the men in the world to choose I would choose an earthbender. Many expected me to marry Hohn, an arrogant but handsome Northern Water Tribe warrior. No instead I met Haru.

My Father took Sokka and I with a select group of warriors to the Earth Kingdom to save a town that had been ruthlessly invaded by the Fire Nation. This town was a chief supplier of our exploding power, which is why Father took me, one of the best Water Benders around.

By chance we encountered Haru practicing his earth bending in the woods. I followed him to his village and his home where I found out that the Fire Nation had captured all the earth benders of the town. I got to know Haru. He was sweet, funny gentle, caring, and passionate about the war. He was exactly what I needed.

The Fire Nation captured him within a day of my arrival. With my Father and Sokka's quick thinking I too was captured. I fooled the enemy into thinking I was an Earth Bender. I was taken to the camp where Haru was, and together we freed all the prisoners.

It was then that I realized he was everything I wanted. He came with me to the North Pole and served as an ambassador to the Earth Kingdom. The rest, as they say, is History.

My silent musings are cut short as the ship comes to an abrupt halt. The sound of hasty footsteps is everywhere. It sounds like there's a tornado on the deck. Then there is silence. More footsteps, and lots of voices.

My door clicks. Someone is coming. I scoot off the bed and take a typical Water Bender stance. There is no water near me but I am prepared to fight them off.

The door creaks open. It is the man who brought me here. He stares at me, his face unchanging. "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" I demand. After days, possible weeks of silence I am not in the mood for his disrespect.

"Come with me." He repeats, taking a threatening step forward.

"Not until you tell me where we are going."

He glowers, I glare back. I straighten my posture and assume my most authoritative voice. "I demand that you tell where you are taking me."

His eyes flicker and he backs down. He is a man, and therefore demanding but he is not royalty. Authority is something that you are born with. "We have just landed in the capital of the Fire Nation." He says, relenting. "Fire Lord Ozai commands that you be on deck and are prepared to meet your future husband."

I don't know if it is stress or fear, or maybe a combination of both, but at those words my eyes flutter and everything turns black.

-

-

**End Chapter**

While I was typing this chapter all I could hear was Sean Kingston singing 'somebody call 911! Shawty fire burnin' on the dance floor!' haha.

This is more of a transitional type chapter. Hopefully we'll meet Zuko by chapter four or possibly even three. I don't know. All I know is I have thousands of good ideas just pouring in. I wonder why I haven't written Avatar fanfiction before.

Please review! I can't ask you enough to just write a few short words!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! La Chaim ma homies! Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate honest, constructive criticism and am pleased that you like the story so far. Have no fear, for I have no intention of making this some long, boring, drawn out, cheesy cliché. I guess the basic storyline is kind of popular, but I love making different. That's the stuff life is made of, my friends.

**Please pardon my iffy grammar and feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do NOT own Avatar. If I did why would I be writing fanfiction? Duh.**

**-**

**-**

It is storming outside. That's the only explanation I can come up with. I am in the ship and it is storming. The ships' movements are short and jerking. I feel my body swinging to and fro.

Noise. It is everywhere. I want to cover my ears and shout until it stops but my arms feel like the ice weights Master Pakku made us lift. I groan. The ship stops instantly.

"I think she's waking up." A masculine voice says. The voice is very close to me. My eyes snap open. The man's face is mere inches from my own. I scream and thrash. Suddenly I fall and hit the ground hard.

"She's definitely awake." The man chuckles, peering down at me. "That was a stupid move, especially since I was holding you."

I am just realizing that now. My bones ache. I'm pretty sure I bruised my knees. I rub the abused skin. "Where am I?" I look up and the first thing I notice is the lack of sunlight. I am indoors in a long hall. Torches line both sides of the wall, and only shadowed doorways and the occasional guard breaks the procession. I cringe against the nearest wall. "Where am I?" I repeat. My voice trembles and I curse my weakness.

"Inside the royal palace of course." The man is extremely tall with somewhat friendly features. He looks to be middle-aged. I distrust him. He is too kind to be a Fire Nation, unless he has hidden motives. "I was taking you to your suite."

"Suite?"

"The place you will stay until further notice." He explains. "Are you well enough to walk?"

I close my eyes and try and estimate the amount of damage done to my body. Beside a light ache on my palms and knees I am fine. "I can walk."

He flashes a brief smile "Good. Let's go before we attract unwanted attention."

I'm not sure what he means by that, but I know I don't want to be caught in the open. I accept his hand and allow him to hurriedly lead me down the hall. Our footsteps echo so it sounds like there is someone following us. I turn my head over my shoulder several times. Nothing.

We finally stop outside an extremely unremarkable door. I am about to question him when he unlocks the door and guides me in.

"Oh!" I gasp.

The room is lovely. It is large and circular with a bed twice the size of my old bed at home. Torches line the walls, casting a romantic shadow. The sun's light beams through glass double doors that lead out to a small circle of a balcony. From what I can see it overlooks the courtyard. It is high enough that I cannot jump down to escape. There is a small doorway to the right.

"It leads to your bathroom." The man helpfully supplies.

"Oh." I nod. That makes sense.

One more thing about the room: It is completely decorated in Fire Nation colors. I see the insignia everywhere. Everything is red, orange, or a molten gold. My toe scuffs the edge of a carpet. I look down. It is one giant Fire Nation symbol. I step back in horror.

"How do you like your room?" He asks conversationally.

I can barely hide the mortification in my voice. "It's lovely." I whisper.

Footsteps. Someone is coming. I stiffen and prepare to fight for my life, but the man is confident. He turns towards the doorway. "May I help you?"

"The Fire Lord demands the waterbender's presence in the main hall immediately." The guard says stiffly.

The tall man nods. I wish he would tell me his name so I can stop calling him 'the man'. "Very well. Are you ready?"

This time I don't try to hide my horror. My hair is messy, I haven't bathed for days, and I'm fairly certain I smell bad. I hardly look like a female let alone a princess. I open my mouth to protest but the guard has already stalked down the hall, his footsteps like his silhouette fading.

"I need to bathe." I say in a rush.

The man shrugs slowly "I can't help that princess. When The Fire Lord says go we go. Come, we should not leave him waiting."

I want to cry badly. I want to scream and throw a tantrum. I suck in what is left of my courage and follow him into the darkness.

-

-

I self consciously tuck loose strands of hair back into my braid. I hope that my body odor isn't too loud. I smooth down my horribly wrinkled tunic. It bunches back up. I smooth it again and mentally command it to stay still. If only I had some water, then I could water bend my clothes into straightness and maybe clean my hair. As one hall merges into another I notice the number of guards present doubles.

My tour guide pauses outside a set of double doors so tall they seem to touch the sky. The guards at the side stiffen at the sight of me. I frown. I can't smell that bad.

The doors open with a threatening creak. I am three seconds away from running all the way back to the Water Tribe Territory. My personal tour guide seems to realize that. He throws me a sly grin "You scared?"

I force myself to look impassive. "Of course not."

I'm lying.

-

-

The main hall is a humongous rectangle that stretches on for miles. At the end of the rectangle is a wall of fire, and behind that fire sits the Royal Family. All along the sides are Fire Nation Nobles, Generals and the like. I can feel an icy cold hand wrap itself around my heart. A spasm of fear rides up my spine and for one millisecond I falter.

My guide is still walking. I must walk too otherwise I will look like a coward.

"Nobles of the Fire Nation," Fire Lord Ozai's voice booms from behind the wall of fire, startling me. "May I introduce you to my son's bride to be."

If everyone wasn't looking at me before, they certainly are now. I wish the earth would swallow me up and save me from their demonic gazes. Whispers spread like wildfire. I know they are all talking about me in non-complimentary terms. They see my messed up hair and dirty clothes. They see the blue of my tunic and of my eyes. They think I am some untamed water savage. They think I am not worthy of this marriage, or even to walk in their sacred hall.

I hold my head high and force myself to think of other things. I think of how Sokka would react to this situation. I snicker silently as I imagine his look of utter incredulousness. I am suddenly struck with a pang of homesickness. It is strong, like a lightning bolt to the heart.

Even stronger still is the feeling of terror as I approach the flame. The heat strikes me from a distance and I find it hard to breathe. How can the firebenders stand this? A bead of sweat forms on my forehead and rolls all the way down my chin. I pretend is isn't there and keep walking. I do my best to ignore the disgusted noises the surrounding nobles make.

'_I am a waterbender. I am princess of the waterbenders.'_ I repeat over and over to myself. _'I will be strong.'_

The guide stops short and falls to his knees. Am I supposed to do the same? He tugs on the hem of my blouse. I quickly descend, not wanting to stir any more trouble than necessary. My mind flits back to the knife hidden in my hair. Well, I don't want to stir trouble just yet.

I keep my face downward. It is not out of respect, but rather to protect my face from the searing heat that surrounds my body. There is absolutely no water in here. I feel barren and defenseless. Fire Lord Ozai could kill me now.

"Prince Zuko," The Fire Lord practically sneers, "I present to you your new bride, Katara, surrogate princess of the United Water Tribes."

This time I do look up. Through the fire I can see the Fire Lord seated on his high backed throne. To his left is a person, a female, who stares at me with pure contempt. On his other side is a male. _Prince Zuko._

The first thing I notice is the look on his face. It is a mixture of shock, betrayal, and rage. He quickly replaces it with a look of bored indifference. It changes so quickly I almost think I imagined the previous expression.

The second thing I notice is the scar that nearly consumes the left half of his face. It is nothing like the blade wounds Sokka received on risky missions. My mind flashes back to a healing done three years ago. A man, one of our warriors to be exact, was burned by firebenders during a raid on what appeared to be an empty ship. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't cure the scorched flesh. When healing I noticed I could pinpoint the area that the firebender aimed for. The burned section was a dark pink. Near the center of the burn the skin was a shade or two darker, indicating the firebender's target.

Prince Zuko's scar was exactly the same. Was it a training accident? Was he mistaken for an enemy soldier?

His eyes are like molten gold, as is common amongst the Fire Nation. It was the color we had learned to avoid. Those golden eyes glared at me as I analyzed his scar.

Terrified, I lowered my head once more. I glance at my hand. It is trembling. My whole body shakes as I await my fate.

Prince Zuko is still staring at me, I can feel the heat of his glare. After what feels like an eternity he says one word. His voice is devoid of all emotion. "When?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Fire Lord Ozai's voice is calm, as if discussing the weather rather than his son's future. "The Palace servants will prepare her. Hopefully then she will look a little more…presentable." Several low chuckles follow his statement.

My cheeks burn, but this time from shame. How dare he mock me? He knew I was on the ship! He knew I fell unconscious! Hate, dark and passionate, rises up within my chest until all I want is to see this man dead.

"_That is not the way of the Water Tribes, Katara." _I hear Gran-Gran's voice chide.

I take a deep low breath and slowly exhale. My stress and fears all flow out like the wind. I remind myself of all Gran-Gran has taught Sokka and I. I will stay calm.

"Rise Waterbender." Ozai commands.

I consent quickly, fluidly. Resistance would be a show of defiance, and defiance can result in death. I refuse to die when my people depend on my courage. I raise my eyes to meet Prince Zuko's through the fire. He glares pure hatred at me. I stare back coolly. I think of water and lullabies and everything that reminds me of peace. That's what I want my body language to exude, peace and serenity.

Hatred and Peace. Fire and Water. We couldn't be more opposite if we tried.

I break the gaze first.

Prince Zuko smirks. Fire Lord Ozai smirks. The female frowns a little and stares at me with such a calculating look that I cannot meet her eyes either. "Return to your chamber," The Fire Lord commands. "Our maids will prepare you for tomorrow."

Am I supposed to bow? I settle for a deep nod and turn around. The guide stays on the ground kneeling. Am I to find my own way back to the chamber? I gulp at my own helplessness.

A short, stooping elderly woman grabs my arm and yanks me towards the door with strength belied by her age.

"You must be ready to marry the prince!" she wheezes in my ear.

-

-

Preparation for marriage in the Fire Nation is very much alike to the Water Tribe. First comes the bathing. I nearly cried for joy when I dipped my body into the enormous tub of warm water. Then the tears of joy turned to pain as three identically dressed maids scrubbed years of dirt and skin off my body.

They jerked me out the tub once that was done and began drying me much like you would a pet lion seal. I bit my lip as one maid removed every 'unwanted' hair from my body. Trust me when I say no place was left undamaged.

Raw and exhausted, I slumped over in sleep as they attacked my hair. If only our Water Tribe warriors were as fierce as they. I was dipped in the water again but this time it was filled with a sweet smelling oil. The point of the dipping was to perfume my body. I breathed through my mouth the entire time.

Then, and only then was I allowed to sleep. At that time it was past midnight. Wrapped in only a silken bathrobe, they practically shoved me into the bed. I was too exhausted to enjoy the comfort of a feather bed. I quickly fell into slumber.

-

-

Someone is shaking me. Sokka. I frown and smack at his hand. I roll over, hoping to find a more comfortable position. He shakes me again. I smack harder. This time he pinches my arm. I hate pinches. I yelp and sit up straight. "WHAT?" I bellow.

I blink in the darkness. What happened to the moonlight reflecting through the ice? "M-m-milady!" a timid voice stammers, "It is time for your preparation."

Discombobulated, I frown in the general direction the voice is coming form. "Preparation for what?" I'm grumpy enough to water whip her through the wall.

"Your wedding."

Suddenly I am very awake.

I allow them to drag me to a chair and begin relentlessly combing the mess my hair had become. I don't even wince in pain as the comb rakes through countless tangles. I'm getting married today.

This isn't how I pictured it. I wanted my family to be there, all of them smiling at me as I descend down the aisle in the North Pole. At the end of the aisle would be Haru. His face would light up as he caught sight of me, and all my pre-wedding jitters would disappear. We would kiss and then-

"OUCH!" I scream. A maid had yanked my hair a little too hard.

She whispers a quick apology before battling her way through my hair once more. A gown, dark red and elegant, is draped over a shelf. My wedding gown is in my enemy's colors. The irony is too much. I begin to laugh.

-

-

I am far from laughing now. The ceremony is to be held outdoors where the entire Fire Nation can see. I am to walk among the people, to be close enough to them where they can touch me.

"Are you ready, milady?" A tiny maid asks.

"I suppose." I whisper. We are waiting for the rising of the sun. That is in five minutes.

I dream of the Ice lands during that time. I think about Sokka, Yue, Haru, Master Pakku, Gran-Gran, and Father. I relive some of my fondest memories like the time I made Master Pakku accidentally destroy one of the great ice pillars, or when Sokka and I held a penguin sliding championship. I remember the quiet times with Yue and my romantic walks with Haru.

"It is time." a breathless boy, no older than thirteen runs up to us. He glances at me "Hey, you're pretty."

I nod absentmindedly. My heart stopped beating "Thank you."

Just then the trumpets blow.

-

-

Facing an angry platypus bear? No problem.

A one on one match with a murderous fire bender? Too easy.

Marrying your sworn enemy on his homeland with thousand of Fire Nation citizens watching your every move? The most terrifying experience of my life.

I am wearing their native colors, and their traditional marriage gown but they will never mistake me for one of them. The color of my skin, chocolate on a summer day, and my blue eyes betray my nationality. I feel like a walking zoo exhibit. Or maybe a prisoner on death row.

They are all staring at me. I am at the far end of the courtyard facing the royal palace. At the end of the aisle parting the people is the porch. On that porch are the royal family and the priest. My future.

Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot… I try not to look to my left or to my right. In front of me the first rays of sunlight pierce the sky. The rays illuminate the palace, making it glow. For one moment, I almost believe it is beautiful.

That fades away as I come closer and closer. Soon I am upon the steps. If I look up I can look into the cruel eyes of the Fire Lord, or see Prince Zuko's hate laden glare.

There are not very many steps. I cannot avoid their gazes any longer, or the gazes of the Fire Nation citizens who all question their prince's choice of women. I look up.

The Priest is a plump, beady eyed man. He stares at me for a long moment, contemplating how to proceed. Fire Lord Ozai clears his throat noisily and the priest springs into action.

No matter how hard I try I cannot catch his words. They are like a faint buzzing in my ears. My heartbeat is so loud I wonder if anyone else can here it. I clench and unclench my fists. The thin gold bands about my wrists feel foreign, as foreign as the silken gown which accentuates my figure rather than hide it as my people's clothes do. I wonder if any of Father's spies are in the palace. I hope so. I want to look but my back is turned to them.

I am handed a goblet. Confused, I take it in my hand. I see Prince Zuko sip from his so I do the same. Then with obvious reluctance he places his in my free hand. There is a long moment where everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to copy him. I do. We sip from the glasses and then put them aside.

The Prince pulls something out of his pocket. A necklace. At first it looks like a thin gold chain but upon closer inspection I realize it is several gold strands braided together to form the chain. It is so lovely I cannot stop looking at it. I take a wary step back as the Prince takes a step closer to me.

"Stand still." He hisses through gritted teeth. He does not look happy at all. Everyone in the royal family is dressed up. The Prince's hair is pulled into a knot at the top of his head, which only brings out his scar more.

I force my body to freeze like the time a shark trapped me underwater. The Prince steps around until he is directly behind me. What is he doing? I can feel his breath on the back of my neck and it scares me.

Something cold hits my collar bone. I gasp loudly, the sound echoing in the courtyard. I blush in embarrassment as I realize he is just putting the necklace on me. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Stupid." He whispers harshly before pulling away.

I glance at the priest, wondering what is next. He turns to face the congregation with outstretched arms. "I present to you your Crown Prince and his bride!"

I blink, feeling more than a little faint. In just a few short minutes I became Fire Nation Royalty. I am now their princess. I stare vacantly at the gathering below me. There are no cheers or shouts of jubilation. Just a tense silence as they gawk at me.

Near the back of the crowd, as quick as a blink, I see a flash of familiar brown skin. My Father's spy. It reminds me of the ever present hair pin, which suddenly feels as though it weighs a thousand pounds.

I have a mission to fulfill but for now I will lay low. As we retreat into the palace my skin feels darker than ever, my eyes have never seemed so blue. The guards are wary of that. They know whose people have killed their friends and relatives. Not one of them would hesitate to kill me. Not even the honor of wedding vows could stop that.

Which is why I have to be fast. I have to kill Zuko first. Smirking to myself, I follow close behind my husband, the flames in the corridor flicker brighter than ever.

-

-

**End Chapter**

Honestly I'm not too pleased with this chapter. I'm just happy to get the wedding over with. Now on to the storyline, and hopefully we'll meet some characters from the series. Iroh is a given. I love Iroh. I wish he were MY uncle.

**I hope I haven't bored you. I'll update before Wednesday.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what sucks? Only a third of the readers review this story. So that means two thirds of you guys are schmucks. I guess I'm a schmuck too since I'm guilty of doing the same.**

**Fight being a schmuck! Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through with this? I don't own Avatar. Stop bullying me.**

**-**

**-**

"There is a banquet tonight to be held in your honor," The Fire Lord says stiffly over his shoulder. Already his silhouette fades as he walks further down the corridor. "I will announce the end of the war then. You have the entire day to yourself, but I suggest that you go to the Fire Nation etiquette class I so thoughtfully set up."

I am still dazed from the preceding event. Didn't anyone care about how I felt? I open my mouth to ask a question but the royal family has already disappeared down yet another long hall. Alone and frightened I turn to the stiffly standing guard on my right. His armor glinted in the fire's light. He bows stiffly. "How may I help you?"

"Can you please guide me to my bedroom?"

"Yes milady."

-

-

I thank the guard once we reach my room and rush in, slamming the door behind me. I dive face first onto my bed and bury my face in the slightly smoke scented sheets. In the quiet of my new room I can finally think.

I am married. Not to Haru but to Zuko of the Fire Nation.

_How does that make you feel? _Gran-Gran's voice, as soft as a whisper, asks.

Frightened. Intimidated. Fearful. Anxious. Angry.

_How does that make you feel?_

Exhausted. Who am I angry at? The answer comes to me. Father.

_How does that make you feel?_

Betrayed. How could he let me go through with this? Isn't he the genius of the Water Tribes? Surely he could come up with a better plan than this!

_How does that make you feel?_

Oh leave me alone, Gran-Gran. I glower at nothing. Frustration, thick and painful, strikes me.

"Stop." I scold myself sharply. I am stronger than this. I have to be. "You're acting like a child. Gran-Gran would be ashamed of you."

Then I fall asleep.

-

-

I wake up feeling refreshed and annoyed. Someone is knocking persistently on my door. I swing my legs over the side and stroll towards the sound. I am halfway there when I realize I'm still wearing my now rumpled wedding dress. Oh well, it's too late to change now.

A young woman, no older than twenty, smiles widely at me as I cautiously open the door. She is shorter than me with long black hair twisted into an elegant knot and equally dark almond shaped eyes. She is elegant in her beauty. I feel like a walrus in comparison. I am sure my once tidy hair is sticking up in every other direction. She is unfazed by my frightful appearance. She places one hand over the other and bows. " Hello, my name is Miya and I will be your personal servant for life."

I blink. She bows again. Personal servant? For life? Really? I am impressed. The Fire Nation certainly does not hold back on its hospitality, but then again it didn't hold back on its attacks either.

My expression must have changed because she takes a step back, her almond shaped eyes wide. "Do I… displease milady?"

I can't help but want to reassure her, even though her gown is red – a blaring reminder of who she is. "No I was just thinking." Which technically is true.

Miya smiles widely once more. She looks genuinely pleased. Weird. "Good! Now if milady will excuse me, I think its time we take that gown off."

My body automatically slips into a defensive fighting stance. I'm prepared to sweep Miya's feet from under her and pin her within three seconds. "What?"

She gestures towards me "Your wedding dress. The Fire Lord had your closet filled with the finest in Fire Nation fashions. You will look lovely at tonight's banquet." She pushes past me, unfazed by my snarling, and opens a hidden doorway. Inside is a wide closet, stuffed with clothes. I gasp, staggered by the crown's generosity. It is almost too much for me to take in. I have never felt more like a country bumpkin than I do now.

Miya takes a long, deep burgundy gown out of the closet and flattens it against her chest. Smiling wistfully, she swishes her hips from side to side and hums a popular dancing tune. "So beautiful…" she smoothes her hand over the surface "You are so lucky to be married to the prince, even if he is…" she makes a face "Never mind."

"No wait!" I grab her arm, intrigued "he is what?"

Miya blushes "I'm not supposed to say."

I am princess now. Perhaps some of the jurisdiction given me will sway her. "Miya," I say in as firm a voice as I can manage "I command you to tell me."

She frowns, her face lovely even when she makes faces. "The Prince was disgraced four years ago."

"Disgraced?"

"He challenged his Father to Agni Ki, that is where he got the scar on his face." She tells me, her voice lowered with the weight of the information. She touches her left eye lightly. "I was there. It was horrible. To think that the Fire Lord would burn his own son. Or even worse, that his son would dishonor his Father!" her eyes grow wider "Ever since then Prince Zuko has struggled to stay in his father's good graces. That is why he did not openly object to the marriage."

It looks like everyone here is struggling with their own personal demons. I feel bad for Zuko. His own father scarred him for life. I know my Father would never do anything to hurt me. Life must be tough for him in the royal palace where everyone knows his business. The scar is like a flag, showing the whole Fire Nation his dishonor.

The pity softens my dislike of the Fire Prince. I determine to behave, to make this distasteful union just a little more peaceable. This is no different than my missions with Sokka, only this time I fly solo.

Sokka! "What happened to my old clothes?" I ask, not bothering to hide the panic in my voice.

"Oh they're in a bag over there. The servants are to burn them this afternoon."

I almost fall unconscious. "Could you please just have them cleaned and return them to me?"

Miya frowns "Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine." She consents and rolls her eyes. "Now, let's get you into casual clothes for your etiquette lessons."

-

-

My casual clothes consisted of straight white pants and a brown sleeveless tunic with white dragons embroidered down its length. The tunic was very Earth Nation style and was built much like their regular training tops with the flap thing in the front and the back. It was also the only neutral color I could find in the whole wardrobe. I probably look like a tree with all the brown on, but that was better than wearing red.

Miya is guiding me down the halls that no longer seem so frightening. The guards bow to me at every turn, making my cheeks heat up. Never in a million years would I have conjured up this scenario.

"The palace is lovely." I murmur as we pass an embroidery that takes up a whole wall. It is a detailed map of all four nations with an image of the original benders from every nation. For the Fire Nation it is the dragon, for Water Tribes the ocean and the moon, for the Air Nomads the flying bison, and for the Earth Kingdom the badgermoles. My hands move on their own volition as my fingertips skim the aged fabric.

"Thank you." Miya smiles "The Fire Nation takes great pride in its architecture."

"I would have never imagined it to be so incredible." I speak the first thing on my mind "All my life I've been taught that the Fire Nation is about war and hate, yet here is beauty. It's strange."

"It's all in how you look at things." Miya pauses outside a doorway "Here you are."

-

-

"Welcome," a short old man with a kindly face says. He bows low before straightening out and offering me a steaming cup "Have some tea?" He honestly looks like a teapot with his low height and wide girth. His smile takes up the majority of his face. His eyes slant pleasantly and his cheeks lift to reveal twin dimples.

Miya had left as soon as the door opened, leaving me very much alone in this strange room. On each wall hung a sheet with the Fire Nation symbol, a black three pronged flame. Three mats were set on the ground in a triangle formation. A low table bearing tea cups and a steaming pot were in the center of the triangle. There was a shelf stacked with scrolls in the corner near an open window and a thin teacher's staff.

The old man noisily clears his throat and I quickly remember my manners "Yes please."

He motions for me to sit down. Because of the white pants, I can comfortably sit cross legged. I inwardly thank Miya for her excellent choice in clothes. I would let her pick my outfits more often.

I accept the steaming cup with a murmured thank you. It warms my palms, and the warmth is so pleasant I release a long sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I stare down at the hot liquid. Water. My element. I inhale the spicy sweet scent and then hesitantly take a sip. If the Fire Nation wanted me dead they would have killed me long ago. What I taste surprises me.

"It's delicious." I stare down at the cup in awe.

The man gives a playful scowl "Don't sound so surprised. After all, I am the greatest tea maker in the Fire Nation."

"I can't argue with that." I agree, taking another long sip of the delicious tea. "Are you my etiquette teacher?"

"Indeed I am."

I wait for him to continue. He seems content to sit there and stare at me with his strangely perceptive eyes. I clear my throat politely "So… are you going to begin teaching?"

"I was waiting for my other student." He informs me "But I suppose we can begin with basic material." He holds both his large hands out. His left hand he curls into itself slightly and the right he places on top of it so the right hand fingers rest horizontally over the left. "This is how we show respect to our elders and betters in the Fire Nation." He holds his hands at his center and bows.

The stance is familiar. Oh! That is how Miya bowed to me earlier. I nod, put my teacup down, and copy his action.

The man smiles widely "Very good. Now because you are royalty you will only have to do this to people older than you and the Royal Family. However, when one bows to you, you should still show respect. A deep nod or a lighter form of this bow will do, but it grows tiresome in a crowded environment."

"I never knew bowing was so complicated." I comment. "I think I can remember that sir."

He bows again "Very good. Please, just call me Uncle Iroh."

The name sounds familiar…I sit up ramrod straight. I cannot believe it. "You… you…" I can't find the words "You're General Iroh! You're the man who held the siege on Ba Sing Se!"

"It was a very unsuccessful campaign." He remarks, he frowns ever so slightly, pouring himself more tea "Now I am just Uncle Iroh."

"You had many people killed in the campaign." My words are biting as anger floods me once more. Haru's older brother died defending Ba Sing Se, as did a childhood earthbending friend of mine.

Iroh's lowers his eyes. We sit in a long silence. He finally breaks it "Every man has his regrets. That campaign is one of many."

Why? Because he never conquered Ba Sing Se? Something in his expression causes me to halt. This man, whoever he is now, is not the evil General I had always envisioned. He is a firebender, a very powerful one at that, but I do not fear him.

"Perhaps…" I say softly, "Perhaps we should continue with our lessons?"

Iroh smiles obviously pleased that I do not hold a grudge. I cannot help but smile back. "That is a good idea. Now when addressing nobles of a lower status, one must always-"

We didn't get any further than that. Only the sound of the door shutting alerted me of the additional presence in the room. I instinctively turn, feeling uncomfortable with my back to a stranger. Once again I am shocked.

"Uncle," Zuko's voice shakes with barely restrained anger. He towers over me and his golden eyes glower down at me. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your new wife needs to learn our etiquette." Iroh sounds very calm for a man walking on the brink of death "I was asked to teach her."

His hands ball into dangerous fists. His already rough voice deepens "Then why am I here?"

Iroh refills my cup. I am grateful that I put it down because I'm sure I would have dropped it by this point. "I thought you could use some brushing up on your etiquette skills. Please, sit down."

Zuko looks torn between killing us all and storming out the room. I hope he chooses the latter. I close my eyes and feel the environment around me and am pleasantly surprised by the amount of water in the teapot. I quietly swish it around inside the pot. I am more than prepared for a fight. I feel powerful and anxious at the same time. I almost hope that he attacks. I haven't done any serious waterbending in days now. How long has it been? A week? Two weeks perhaps?

I nearly jump out of my skin when Zuko halfheartedly plops into the mat beside me. He completely ignores me as his Uncle fills his teacup. "What do I need brushing up on?" his voice is thick with doubt.

"Well, your manners for one." Iroh points out "You did not even greet her." He scolds "One must always be polite when in the presence of a lady, especially if it is your wife. Your wife is your family now. Her honor is your honor."

This strange palace may never cease to surprise me. Zuko glances at me out of the corner of his unscarred eye. From this side he looks normal, almost attractive, but I know the scar is only a few inches over.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Iroh asks.

Just then my stomach growls fiercely, unpleased by only water. I place a hand over my stomach and try desperately not to blush out of sheer embarrassment.

"Zuko!" Iroh addresses his nephew with a strange gleam in his eye "Perhaps you can escort the young lady to the kitchen for breakfast? I had forgotten that the Water Tribes do not rise with the sun as do we. No doubt this is the usual time she would eat."

Zuko looks like he would rather pull out his toenails one at a time. I hurriedly rise to my feet, not wanting to be caught alone with the one person in the palace who would benefit from my death. "Th-that's alright!" I search my mind for an excuse. I delay by brushing imaginary dust off my tunic "My maid, Miya, can guide me as well."

"No." Iroh shakes his head as if the whole notion is preposterous. I am starting to dislike the old man "It would be Zuko's honor to escort you. Hurry before the kitchen staff cleans up!"

I want to die. I chance a glance at Zuko. His face is composed into a neutral mask as he slowly rises. "Come," he addresses me for the first time since this morning when we were wed.

I make a despairing face at Iroh before I follow Zuko out the door. He sets a hard pace. I have to jog to catch up with him, and even when I do catch up I am walking very fast. His face is set dead ahead. He refuses to acknowledge me.

Fine. Two can play at that game. It reminds me of the day I ate Sokka's serving of pudding. He spent the whole day ignoring me. Every time I spoke he would pretend it was just the wind. I in turn ignored him and at the end of the day we finally broke down and talked.

I gave in first. "So um…" I don't know what I can say to make this situation any better. I turn bright red as I meet his scorching gaze.

"Don't talk to me." He growls out a warning, his face contorted into a mask of pure fury.

Anger, hot and quick floods my entire being once more. This time I do not avoid it. I run to welcome it. "What? You think that _I'm _happy about this…this marriage!?" I explode "How dare you treat me so! I am your-" I falter and try again "We're MARRIED!" I screech "I know you're not exactly jumping for joy about it, but the least you could do is treat me like a human! Who knows? Maybe in time we'll- we'll"

"WE'll what?" he spits out furiousely "Fall in love?" His voice raises to a mocking squeak to meet my tone "Is that what you were going to say? Is that all you needy pathetic women think about? That's why you agreed to the marriage isn't it? Isn't it?" His accusations come so fast I am shocked into silence. "Disgusting social climber."

We are standing still at opposite ends of the hall. One cloaked in darkness and the other illuminated by a steady stream of sunlight. Its hard to make out his features in the shadows. His eyes glow bright like a catbird's, eerie and haunting. With the rest of his face hidden I can easily see that this had been bothering him all along. Who knew firebenders had feelings?

I realize he's waiting for me to rush in and defend myself. Instead I take a deep breath. "I wasn't going to say that you know." I say after a long tense pause.

"Oh?" his voice is full of doubt.

"No. I was going to say that-that we could be… friends." Because of the glow of the firelight's reflection in his eyes I could see them widen in shock at my words. The smell of food is strong and I know I can easily find the kitchen from here. I quickly excuse myself "Thank you for escorting me." I use the same bow demonstrated to me only minutes before and slip into the doorway from which the smell is coming from. I slammed it behind me before he could retaliate.

I lean my back against the door and slowly slide down until my bottom hits the ground. Lord, I'm such an idiot.

-

-

**End Chapter**

Sorry for the delay, am tired. My aunt and cousin are moving in with me. So exhausted. Hope you like the chapter. Feel free to point out any mistakes and help me out.

**Love you. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Big delay this time, don't know what happened. Okay yes I do… a bunch of relatives moved in with me so I'm busy all the time now. They design websites so they're always on the computer, so updates may take longer than usual.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I looked and I was like –le gasp!- all this for me? You guys are definitely not schmucks, and I swear to review the next story I read. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did Zuko and I would be ruling the world right now. Mmmm Zuko…. **

**-**

**-**

I definitely do not have a talent for making good first impressions. The kitchen was empty save for one lone serving boy. He stood, frozen, his eyes wide. We were both too shocked to say anything at first. I was mentally reviewing my bout with the Fire Prince and the boy was no doubt thinking how crazy the Prince's new wife is.

I slowly push myself up until I am standing erect. I brush the wrinkles out of my blouse and skirt and try to look like a noble woman, not like the scared confused girl I really am. "Good morning," I begin "I understand breakfast was served at least an hour ago. I'm hoping that there is some sort of food left over." Just then my stomach growls noisily. I try to ignore it.

The boy blinks. His hair is short and bushy, his eyes large and innocent. He is light skinned as are most firebenders, but something about him makes me believe that he is more peaceful. I offer an unsure smile. He responds with an exuberant grin.

"Of course we have food!" he exclaims, getting over his initial shock "That's why it's a kitchen. What would you like to eat?"

I was never a picky eater and I certainly am not going to be choosy now. "Anything."

He grins again and hops his way over bags of flour and other grains. Despite its grandness in size, the kitchen is still a royal mess. The floor is made from some kind marble. I wish my feet were bare. I always loved the cool feeling of marble against my skin. I settle for rubbing it slightly with my cloth covered foot.

Various empty dishes were stacked in precarious piles all along the precipice of the counter. I watched in silent amazement as one tower tilted slightly, threatening to discard at least twelve different glasses onto the floor. The boy seems unconcerned. He disappears behind a counter and reappears moments later with a small loaf of bread in one hand and a piece of fruit in the other.

He slices both for me and places them on a small plate. "I hope this will do…" he says somewhat sheepishly.

I smile warmly "It's perfect. Thank you."

He blushes a little and suddenly busies himself with gathering dishes for washing. I shrug off his behavior, my stomach grumbling too loudly for me to be concerned with every little oddity in the palace.

The food was delicious. The bread was cold but had a warm, nutty flavor that made me close my eyes in bliss. The fruit was sweet and tangy, a dangerous combination.

I lick my fingers carefully after I finish my meal. The boy shuffles over to relieve me of my plate. "Thank you. Are you cooking for the banquet tonight?"

He blinks "You mean your banquet?"

"Oh. I forgot it was for me."

"Yes, I cook for everything. I'm an apprentice chef," he waves his cooking knife for emphasis "Soon I will be a master chef and then I will prepare all the food for the Fire Lord's household." He emitted a dreamy sigh "It's the perfect job for me…"

I can't help but smile. His face sounds so wistful and the kitchen smells like warm baked bread. After these stressful few days, I have finally found a sanctuary. It is so cozy inside here I could spend all day with the aspiring master chef.

I think of my confrontation with Zuko and how Sokka would've reacted if he had been there. I let out a low giggle.

I wonder what my life will be like now. Marriage is sacred to all cultures. Unless Zuko abruptly dies I will be in this palace for the entirety of my existence. I am already on pins and needles walking around, and I'm pretty sure waterbending is forbidden here. How will I live on like this?

_One day at a time_ Gran-Gran says.

Of course.

How could I ever forget that? Was I so immersed in self-pity that I have forgotten what is most important?

Life.

-

-

Miya is waiting for me in my chambers, with my evening dress laid out on the bed. It was the burgundy one she had displayed earlier, only now in full sunlight it is more beautiful. There are gemstones embroidered all along the hem of the garment and at the front, forming a curling flame on the chest. It is so beautiful it takes my breath away.

"Does it please milady?" Miya asks with a knowing glint in her eyes.

I nod dumbly "It is lovely."

"The Fire Nation's finest." She says with evident pride. On the battlefield it is clear how much love the Fire Nation soldiers have for their home country, but to see it evidently displayed here is stunning. Miya genuinely loves the Fire Nation. She supports their every decision. She will follow the Fire Lord's every order.

_They are people too. _

Thanks Gran-Gran. I think a little dryly as Miya begins recounting all the beautiful dresses in her day and how they simply cannot compare to mine.

"The Royal Family must really like you." She adds enthusiastically.

I try not to let my emotions show as she awaits my response. They're obligated to like me since we have the Avatar on our side, supposedly. Was my Father bluffing? Or does he know something that I do not?

According to the cycle, the next Avatar – or rather the last Avatar – should be an airbender. The Fire Nation destroyed the Air Temples years ago, ensuring that he or she would never return. With the death of the Airbenders was the death of the most important thing in the world. Hope. The war was lost, but now my Father has found a way to make peace, and hopefully the Avatar himself.

I dream of the day when the truth shall be revealed. If he is lying, I will certainly be killed, but if he tells the truth than I can go back home to Sokka, Yue, and Haru. _Haru. _My heart aches for my love. He must know of my fate by now. How did he feel? Does his heart feel heavy as done mine? Did he swear to bring me back no matter what? Perhaps even now he is planning a raid to the palace.

For some reason that thought does not please me. Like it or not, I am married to Prince Zuko. I cannot dishonor the marriage, even as I am under extreme duress.

My mind returns to the hair pin. I swallow loudly.

What a mess.

"The palace must really like you!" Miya prompts, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes," I say quickly "Of course. I am very grateful. Everything is so beautiful."

"Well, you ARE the crown princess. Why don't you spend your last free hours familiarizing yourself with the palace?"

My heart stops in terror. Me explore the palace? All alone? My face must've shown because she quickly added "You will have an escort, of course. Perhaps I may accompany milady, if that is what she wishes?"

"Yes!" I nearly shout. "Please." I add. I sound pathetic, even to my own ears.

Miya gives another knowing smile. Despite the cultural difference all servants are alike in one way; they know all the palace secrets. I try not to let that bother me as I straighten my tunic and my posture. I am crown princess now. Its time for me to act like it.

-

-

"Pleeeaaassseee don't do this! Please Miya please?" I am hanging on to Miya's arm and whining like a toddler. Our tour was going just fine when she casually suggested that we pay the Fire Lord a brief visit. We were just walking near the 'social rooms' when we heard his low voice. That was about when Miya had her bright idea.

"But he is your Father-in-law!" she protests, temporarily forgetting her place. I don't remind her that she is a servant. I would much rather have a friend.

"Please Miya? Let's hurry past before he sees us."

She frowns a little, her eyes fixed on the door where his voice is coming from. She takes a breath and I know the battle is won. "Alright, let's carry on then."

"Thank you so much! You're the best!"

She tries her hardest not to smile as I repeatedly thank her with a string of compliments. Rolling her eyes playfully, she continues walking with a very grateful Crown Princess trailing behind her.

-

-

My gratitude dissipated as the day wore on. The palace indeed was lovely, but I still have that feeling of dread as I tip toe down the hall. I learned much about the Fire Nation history and Fire Lord Sozen. He wasn't the evil hearted criminal I imagined him to be. In fact, once upon a time he was just an uncertain young man with a terrible future.

Sozen's comet. I almost forgot about that. Now with the war at a standstill will it matter?

There is a knock at the door. Miya glides over to answer it, grateful for something to do other than watch my face contort with my changing thoughts.

Female voices, jittery and excited come from that direction. My heart just about stops. Who is there? The room is flooded with the smell of perfume and the sound of their voices. I sit up on my bed. There are at least four young women in my room, all looking at me and nudging each other. Each one is as lovely as the other, their silken black hair pulled into tall loops and elegant knots. They each demonstrate the bow taught to me by Iroh. I have the grace to return the bow, although a moment later than I should.

"Lady Katara, these are the servants who will help with your preparation for the evening." Miya explains, reveling in my confusion.

I nod absently. "It's not evening yet."

They all laugh like I said the funniest thing in the world. The tallest of the maids, thankfully, decided to enlighten me. "By the time we're done with you, it will be."

-

-

Truer words have never been spoken. I glance furtively out the window as the evening continues to wane. Wasn't I supposed to be at the feast, oh, three hours ago? I ask but all Miya does is tug my hair a little harder as she and the tall maid try and figure out what to do with it.

There is another maid painting my fingernails gold. She insists it will go with the Fire Nation theme. I look down at the strange hands. Those are not my hands. My hands are rough from hard work, calloused from exercise, scarred from battle. These hands are soft and dainty, the hands of a lady. I am not a lady. I am just Katara, daughter of Hokkaida.

Unlike the wedding preparation, this one is hardly painful. There is something soothing about the evenly timed strokes of the comb in my hair, or the soft hands massaging my own as she applies the strange smelling paint to my fingernails.

"I cannot decide what to do!" Miya proclaims, obviously comfortable enough with me to speak her mind.

I turn to her, as the other maids gasp in shock at her outburst. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair is different from ours. It is wavy, whereas ours is straight, it is full too. None of our styles seem to work on it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She purses her lips thoughtfully. "No." she finally says, "I think your hair is lovely, I wish mine were so wavy."

The other maids nod their heads in agreement. They touch my hair softly and murmur in envy.

I decide that I like Miya. She and Iroh might be the only people on my side. "Perhaps… perhaps I may style my own hair tonight?"

Miya grins. "Of course, Milady."

-

-

I am scared. My knees are knocking together and my breath comes in short gasps. I clutch onto the wood walls for support, it creaks slightly beneath my weight. There is nothing but some cloth and wood between me and the whole of Fire Nation Royalty. Zuko hates me, the Fire Lord probably hates me, Azula just looks angry, and my only ally is an old man who may or may not hate me as well.

"Are you alright?" Miya asks, sensing my tension.

"No." I say truthfully.

Miya smiles understandingly. Okay, now I have two allies. I feel a warmth in my chest that I haven't felt in a long time. I have a friend and I know that I now trust her. "It's alright," she whispers so the guards can't hear me. They watch us with their cold amber eyes. "You are Fire Nation now, they cannot hurt you without facing the ultimate penalty." She pauses, almost afraid to go on "Death by fire."

I swallow loudly. What kind of torture would I face should I not succeed in killing my husband? The thought surprises me. In all this drama I had forgotten about the deadly hair pin. Its weight suddenly becomes overbearing. I feel unsure about my mission. Then I think about the war and what it has done to my people, how it has scared my love Haru. I remember a time not long ago when I walked through the bloody fields and heard the moans of the dying soldiers.

I resolve to complete my mission. Their deaths were not in vain.

Miya sees the resolution in my eye and mistakes it for courage. "That's it, milady, you can do this. You are so beautiful tonight even the Fire Lord will have a hard time peeling his eyes off you."

I shudder. Ew. She shudders as well. "Forget I said that…" she mumbles.

I laugh. It feels good to laugh again. I enjoy the bubbling feeling in my chest and the smile that widens my face. I CAN do this. I nod once to myself and take a step.

-

-

They are all staring at me. Some in almost childlike curiosity and others in blatant distaste. NO matter how deep burgundy my dress or bright gold my jewelry my eyes will always stand out the most. Blue like the sea, they practically scream 'Water Tribes.' That is alright. I am not ashamed of my people. I know who I am.

Zuko has his hair pulled back in traditional Fire Nation style. He wears large robes with wide draping sleeves. The color's highlight his pale skin. He looks like a dragon, a very angry dragon, as he approachs me. His face is safely neutral and he escorts me forward like I am just another fixture.

I don't feel insulted. I'm not crazy about him either. I keep my face blank, reminding myself of the way my father stared down the Fire Lord. Yue used to tell me that my ices shone like a blue fire; I hope they are doing so now. I want everyone in this room to know who I am. I am not afraid, no instead I am indignant. The pride of my people flows through my veins. Zuko is forced to speed up his pace in order to catch up with me. I try not to smile.

A lean female with surprisingly sharp eyes intercepts me. I recognize her instantly as princess Azula. She pulls her lips into a tight smile but her eyes are unfriendly and calculating. "Princess Katara," she bows and I manage to bow in time "What an" she is not at a loss for words, rather the pause is to mock me "…honor… to meet you. I, as you already know, am Princess Azula. I look forward to getting to know you better, after all, we are sisters."

"It is an honor to meet you as well." I speak through gritted teeth, not even trying to hide my irritation. I change the subject "The banquet hall is lovely, surely the Fire Nation spares no expense."

"Of course not." Azula laughs. Not it is not a laugh; it is more like a cackle "We do not need to scrounge for food like some filthy tribe. The wealth of nations is in our walls."

I do not miss her insult directed at my people. Zuko to my left is silent and uncaring. Fine then, I can handle myself. "There certainly are plenty of torches burning here. I suppose as a people whose loyalty is to fire it is important to have it on display, am I correct?"

Azula stares at me for a moment, trying to figure out my train of thought. If she didn't scowl all the time I'm sure she would be lovely. "Yes." She says after a moment.

"The problem with fire though, is that it burns things. These curtains," I wave my hand in its direction "Are not flame proof neither is the wood or our clothes. I suppose it is a good thing that no matter how strong a fire, there will always be water to put it out."

Azula's face hardens. Her eyes are alight with an unholy flame. I guess she and I are not going to be good friends any time soon.

I quickly dismiss myself and walk off, with Zuko following close behind me. The people part for us. I find my seat as the servants prance in carrying large platters lavished with food.

My stomach growls appreciatively. The Fire Lord stares at me for a long while, his eyes as cold as Azula's. I suddenly realize where she gets her mannerisms from.

"You should not make enemies with Azula." Zuko's voice is close, his breath on my ear "It is not very wise."

I turn to him, surprised that he would even speak to me. He seems surprised as well. I lean close and am sure to enunciate my words clearly "She should learn not to mess with the water tribe. Play with fire and you get burned, play in water when you cannot swim and you will surely drown."

End Chapter

**Good God that took forever! I use my family's computer to write and the monitor was struck by lightening. Our finances are tight so I haven't been on the computer in months. My Dad just bought a dell yesterday so I'm facebooking left and right. I've been typing like a fiend and will probably update every single story in a few days.**

**Thank you for still reading my humble works! I love you! Please, please review! It can be my Christmas gift!**

**P.S. screw saying happy holidays. I'm black-native American- and Irish and I sure don't give a fuck about being politically correct. MERRY CHRISTMAS! JESUS IS THE REASON FOR THE SEASON! MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**As my darling cousin Olivia says, Zuko is smexy. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline, ideas, interactions, blah-blah-blah…**

**-**

**-**

I do not remember how the rest of that night went. It blurred past in a montage of color and sound leaving me utterly breathless. Zuko and I did not talk anymore that night. I was introduced to a few Generals and Fire Nation leaders. I remember meeting Iroh's eyes from across the room and the slow, conspirator's wink he gave me.

The rest is all a blur.

I laid in bed that night concentrating on breathing evenly. My first public night as crown princess to the Fire Nation.

Why did those words make me feel so sick?

-

-

I lay in bed for a long time that morning. I can hear the people of the palace stirring around, starting their day. According to Miya the people of the Fire Nation rise with the sun. What does that mean? I wonder, but now I know. They each begin their morning in an almost meditative position, absorbing the first of the sun's rays. It is a fascinating ritual. I was able to peer through my window and watch a few servants sitting in the courtyard.

It is not far from my own people. Our power strengthens as the moon rises. On the night of the full moon we are at our best. Our waterbending power increases and we are filled with new strength in our limbs.

I miss the moon and the ocean and the feel of water coming to life as I waterbend. I miss Haru more and more each day. I miss Sokka's cheeky smile and Yue's warm friendship. I miss Father, I miss my waterbending master, I miss the ice city, and I miss feeling like myself.

I sound whiny, even to my own ears. How am I to represent my people when I can barely fight homesickness? No more. I shift a little on the bed. Miya, who must have trained ears, rushes into the room. "Would milady like a bath?" she asks, her eyes still kind.

"Yes please."

-

-

The bath was _heavenly_. I could have stayed there all day had it not been for the hunger which threatened to overtake me. After waterbending the liquid in the air for a while I finally conceded and stepped out of the tub.

I am already dressed. Miya is standing near the doorway with a soft towel in one hand and my clothes in the other. I am still embarrassed about being seen naked but I remind myself that I am not the first mistress she ever had to dress. I bit my lip as I dried myself off and stepped into the clothes offered me.

It is a comfortable gown with wide sleeves and a tight waist. I try not to admire my reflection in the mirror as Miya gently brushes my long chocolate locks. "What am I doing today?" I ask her as she loops the ends over her long pale fingers.

"General Iroh was summoned to a situation up north so there are no etiquette classes today. After breakfast you have the entire day to yourself."

I grin "Wonderful."

-

-

It turns out that freedom isn't half as wonderful as we like to think it is. I milled up and down the halls, looking at the various paintings, statues, and tapestries until my eyes crossed. Then I asked a guard for direction to the moon. He stared at me blankly until I shuffled away. I sat on my bed and sang every lullaby I knew until my throat began to dry, and then I asked Miya to bring me water. I drank half of it and the rest I suspended in the air and carved it into familiar shapes. Miya watched with a frightened fascination. I think she knew that at any moment I could turn this harmless bubble of water into a weapon.

I do not want to hurt Miya though. She is my friend…sort of. I drink the last of the water and lay on my back staring at the ceiling. It is not even noon yet and I wish for the day to be over. I think about the banquet and what I said to Zuko. I wonder what he thinks of me now.

Fire Nation warriors certainly are interesting. I have only been in battle with them twice, the first time I was with Sokka the second I was utterly alone. I sit up sharply. The training grounds! Surely there is someone who will spar with me!

I smile widely and probably scare Miya. "Milady?" she asks timidly.

"What direction are the training grounds located?"

She pointed.

"Thank you," I use the bow taught to me by Iroh "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. I won't need to see you until this evening."

This time she is the one smiling widely. Her trained features finally showing unhidden emotions. She is very pretty when she smiles. "Thank you milady." She looks like she is about to hug me but thinks better of it. She bows once, twice and then scurries out the door. I wonder if she has family, friends, or perhaps a lover nearby?

I think no more of it. I peek down the halls. There is no one there. Good. I hurry in the direction she pointed, hoping not to run into any hostile warriors.

-

-

Just when I gave up hope of ever finding my way out of this labyrinth I saw the light. At first I thought I was dead, but as I came closer I realize what it is.

"Outdoors!" I crow loudly, not caring anymore about being discovered lurking around the palace. I AM crown princess after all. Hah!

I listen hard and am disappointed when I don't hear the usual sounds of training. I chuckle to myself, remembering Sokka's yelp as Yue beat him in a hand-to-hand battle. 'Maybe Fire Nation warriors are stealthy in battle', I try to convince myself.

I gasp in surprise as I step into the warm welcoming sunshine. It is not a training ground but a garden of sorts; at least I think it is. Drooping willow trees seem to dance around what once must have been a sparkling blue lake. The dried remains of flowers are scattered between the trees and in the bare patches. Once upon a time, this place must have been beautiful. Now the grounds are dry and the lake dirty. Not even birds are stopping by to get a drink.

"Water should not be abused." I say to myself. I can feel the water, even from the short distance. I begin to move my body as my master instructed me to. It is natural to me, like breathing. My limbs move in a dance as old as time. I open my eyes to see my arms upraised and all the water in the lake suspended in a giant bubble raised high above me.

I need to rid myself of the dirt. I begin to spin, the water spinning like a pendulum. Soon I the water is rotating fast enough and I stop it short. The majority of the gunk goes hurtling off over the rooftop. I pity whoever is in its path. I smile as I feel my body twirl a little slower now, more graceful. I separate the remaining dirt and allow it to fall at the bottom of the lake. I try not to cough as a cloud of dirt arises. I let the cloud die before I slowly lower the sparkling clear water into its resting place.

"Still not enough." I say, observing the scene around me. Pulling, I withdraw a stream of water and watch it form a living moving loop around my circumference. "Hello old friend," I say to the clear liquid. I have missed it so much.

I swing my arms up violently in the midst of my dance, sending the water straight in the air. It falls down like the rain, watering everything in the garden. I water bend it away from me so I stay dry. I do not want Miya's hard work to go to waste.

Already I can see the change in the garden. The water is scintillating, clear, and beautiful. The grass is reflects the sun brightly, and I know deep down within the earth life begins once more.

Something is above me. I look up and start to laugh in pure amazement and wonder. Two turtle-ducks slow their flight and land on the water's surface. They paddle around, quacking busily to each other. It is a start. Soon there will be more turtle-ducks here. I can hardly wait.

There is a movement out of the corner of my left eye. I turn sharply, expecting more turtle ducks. Instead I meet with a pair of golden eyes. Zuko. I wonder how long he has been there watching me. He pivots and walks back inside the palace leaving me to my thoughts-

Quack. Quack.

-and the ducks.

-

-

I wandered around the outskirts of the palace hoping to find the training grounds. I finally hear the clash of metal against metal and agitated grunts, the sound of battle. I hike the skirt of my gown up and run, turning a sharp corner. There is no grass, only bare flattened dirt. Two warriors are training in hand-to-hand battle. The training area is much like an arena. Further on I see a familiar face practicing his fire bending with an older man.

I go past the two confused warriors towards the person I recognized. "Hello!" I cry cheerfully.

His face lights up "Lady Katara!" his fighting companion clears his throat roughly and he remembers to bow "What an honor seeing you here today. What can I do for you?"

"I thought you were only kitchen help."

"I am," He rubs the back of his head "but I want to learn Firebending too, to-to uh, protect the Fire Nation!" his words sound hollow.

I don't concern myself with his oddities. "Is there room for one more?"

The old man finally speaks. His face is hard. He is tall, much taller than I, almost tree-like in his height. His long stringy gray hair is pulled back in a ponytail. "A water bender cannot learn fire bending."

"I know." I say, letting the irritation leak into my voice. The sun overhead shine bright. It is noontime. Half the day is gone. There are more warriors training here than I thought. Shirtless and sweaty, they slowly gather around us to hear the confrontation. I try to view them as medics rather than a girl who has only seen a half dressed man in the hospital. "But I would still like to spar with a fire bender. There are many things I can learn from you and perhaps some you can learn from me in return." The offer sounds irresistible to my ears.

The old man's face is thin and droopy, his long nose almost hanging over his upper lip. He rubs the string of a beard hanging from his narrow chin "You could be a spy."

" I did not ask to be brought here." I say tartly "Neither did I ask to marry Prince Zuko, however I am asking for you to allow me to spar here with your young warriors. Surely you can permit the crown princess that much?" His face doesn't change "I heard Azula trains as well, treat me no different than she."

"Azula," he coughs "Is a genius."

"I," I pontificate "am one of the best water benders in the water tribes. I am also your crown princess. With the power invested within me I demand you allow me to train here."

He backs down instantly. "Very well," he looks angry "You may train with… Kyo." He points to one of the sweaty, shirtless young men encircled around us. His dark golden eyes are wary as he meets my ice blue gaze.

"Very well. I thank you." I say tersely. I turn to Kyo. He too is taller than me, but not by much. He is probably a few years older than I. Plain in features; he doesn't represent a physical challenge. This will be interesting.

"You ready?" I ask him as the circle scatters, giving us room to battle.

"I-I-I" he has a thin reedy voice "I do not want to hurt you princess."

I feel myself soften. His concern is genuine. "Trust me, you won't."

-

-

The sun has moved from its noonday position in the sky. I am bent over, my hands on my knees, greedily taking in gulps of air. Kyo is an amateur firebender and a skilled fighter. I learned much from fighting with him. I recognized a certain pattern of attacks that all Fire Nation fighters seem to follow, and after sending a soldier to bring a bucket of water, was able to deflect his fire with my water. Their fighting style focuses on circular attacks and does not have many finishing moves. Water style is more flowing and graceful. I managed to duck and twirl under his arms. With no finishing move he had almost no time to breathe. The combination of my superior fighting knowledge and waterbending was too much for him.

Kyo clutches his heart as he too pants. "You are… an excellent… warrior…princess…" he says between breaths.

"You…too… minus…the…princess part…"

Kyo and a few of the other males chuckled throatily. It feels nice to belong. The kitchen boy grins at me with pride. "You're an awesome waterbender! I wish I could waterbend!" he add, sounding deflated.

"Oh well…" I reach up, and in a rare show of affection, ruffle his spiky hair. Just then I sense another person coming, wait; there is more than one.

"Look Mai," a very dry, and very familiar voice came from behind me "I thought I smelled something disgusting."

My sore back stiffens. I can barely muster the energy to turn around and face my foe head on. A couple of the soldiers bow and stealthily shuffle back. It seems that Azula's cruelty is known amongst her own people as well. What a shame it is to have a heart so cold in such a warm place.

Warm? I surprise myself. When I first came here I determined to hate this with every ounce of my being. I only saw the Fire Nation like I saw the tapestries on the wall. I saw exactly what the artist, or in my case the elders and my peers, wanted me to see. Now I am here it is like peeling back the fabrics and finding a completely new canvas beneath it. Prince Zuko has secrets, the Fire Lord has secrets, and the evil General Iroh is just a kindly old man full of regrets.

And Azula? She's just strange. I don't want to face her but I do for the sake of my Water Tribe Pride. "Princess Azula." I bow but she does not in return. Is that some sign of disrespect? Should I be angry with her? I am too weary to worry about it further.

Flanking her on either side are two very opposite females. One is clad in all pink, dressed as an acrobat. She is short, her brown eyes are large and innocent, and she smiles at me even though her companion is clearly mocking me. She has very long brown hair, it is the first time I've seen brown hair since coming here, which is tied in a high pony tail and twisted all the way down past her hips.

The other female is a startling contrast. Tall, thin, grim-featured, and clad in all black she looks as though she is attending her own funeral. I'm not sure how her hair is styled; it is definitely one from the Fire Nation. Her eyes are thin much like her features and her face very much blank. Her entire body is robed in darkness, only showing glimpses of the smooth pale skin of her hands and neck.

Princess Azula seems like the balance between the two. I suppose she is the brain of the operation. Her sneer is even more sickening in broad daylight. "Out here with the men are you? I suppose it comes natural to a woman of your… standings."

The thick implication was enough to make even the kitchen help blush. "He-" I cover his mouth with my hand. I don't want him to get in trouble defending ME.

"Azula?" her pink-clad companion's voice is light and child-like. "that wasn't very nice…" I appreciate all the help I can get, even if it is half-hearted.

"So? I don't need to show homage to her," she says the word 'her' disgustedly "especially with what Father is planning." She adds slyly.

My eyes widen. Was this a false truce then? "What is the Fire Lord planning?" In my frustration I break my momentary silence "Tell me!"

Azula smirks. This is exactly what she wanted. It is like she craves having power over everyone around her, myself especially. I realize my mistake a moment too late and mentally berate myself over and over. How dare I give her that kind of control over me? Where is my sense of pride? I am ashamed. "Now, now, Father isn't planning anything unusual…" she lies "you shouldn't fret over everything people tell you."

"Especially if that person is a filthy liar." I spit out harshly.

Her smirk remains. My words mean nothing to her. She has what she wants "Yes, especially." She practically purrs in delight. Her eyes close and her mouth opens wide in a yawn. She holds up her palm for propriety's sake "Come along girls, we have more interesting things to do than talk to peasants." She pauses, her gold eyes showing a cruel light "Tell me Katara, how is married life so far?"

The question throws me off balance. Why does she ask me? "It's fine." I say curtly. The less said the better.

"Really? Where is Zu-zu? Shouldn't you two be spending more time together?"

Her question sounds innocent, besides she can't pull anything out of my response. "We have different schedules."

"Oh, pretend I never asked. After all, you will be spending the rest of your lives together."

My face flushes. That sneaky little! Somehow she always manages to find a chink in my armor and then hit it mercilessly like a rhino-bear. The gloomy looking girl to her left flinches ever so slightly. I wonder what her problem is?

I force a smile on my face "Yes, I look forward to spending more time with you, _Zula-bear."_

Azula blinks. "What?"

I start to laugh a little. It's not a genuine laugh but it still feels nice after days of solemnity. Zula-bear is a new hybrid of animal, powerful, merciless, and with a bad odor. She misinterprets it as a mocking sign of affection.

"Zula-bear!" her shorter friend pipes up with a wide smile on her face "Its cute, I like it."

Azula shoots her a glare worthy of the coldest glaciers of the South Pole. I shudder, grateful I am not on the receiving end of that anger. She seems like the kind of person to abuse her friends. I can picture her laying lazily on a fire nation couch and ordering them around 'get me some tea,' or 'massage my feet.'

I wonder if I won this battle. I hope so. I'm sick of talking to her. If she never talked to me again it would be too soon.

To my surprise Azula gives me a warm smile, or at least what I perceive to be one. Upon closer inspection I could still see that cruel glint in my eye and I braced myself for the worst. "You have a lovely sense of humor, water-peasant." I guess she'll call me that till the day I die, or hopefully, till the day SHE dies "I hope that sense of humor will be enough to pull you out of dire circumstances. After all, it's not like you have many friends in the palace." She threw down her winning piece "I would hate to see something…happen to you."

She turned away, ensuring that she had the last word. Her dark friend followed first. The other one gave me a sympathetic smile before skipping to catch up.

I let out a deep breath and the fighters all did the same. I forgot they were all witnessing the little scene there. Kyo nearly collapsed from either his injuries or shock. "I don't know about you guys, but Azula scares the CRAP out of me!" The other men nod in agreement. Even the disapproving old guy clears his throat in agreement.

"Me too." The kitchen boy sidled close to me and patted my arm. "I'm your friend, right?" he asks.

I blink away tears, touched. "Thanks guys…"

It's nice to have friends, even if they are beefy sweaty firebenders who have seen every part of your body but your eyes. Maybe if I try hard enough I can have a family again, however dysfunctional they may be.

I like the thought.

-

-

**End Chapter**

More characters! Yay I love the cast of Avatar. I hope to put them all to use in here, so if there are any side characters you loved in particular, let me know okay and I'll be sure to include them. No I'm not just squishing people in for fun, I adore the colorful characters and want to utilize as many as possible.

**Don't forget to review!**

You need chaos in your soul to give birth to a dancing star.  
Friedrich Nietzsche


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I'm back. Pardon the delay, I was working on my Naruto fics. For some reason the characters from Naruto, no matter how obnoxious in the series, are really fun to write. You should try it some day. I just watched the final episodes of Avatar the Last Airbender and thought, hey this show rocks!

**Disclaimer: I am just a human. Wtf?**

**-**

**-**

Becoming friends with the kitchen help was perhaps the wisest move I have made since I became part of the royal family. It turns out he has a whole network of friends inside and outside the palace, all of which are eager to meet me and are sympathetic to my plight. A little pity now and then is very reassuring.

I am inside the kitchen, sitting cross-legged on the floor and sharing a stolen loaf of bread with the kitchen boy. He is chattering about how far he traveled to become part of the Royal Palace Kitchen Crew.

"… and then I went to the Earth King City of Omashu! It is so cool! They have these giant slides that run through the city and-"

"Aren't those slides for transporting cargo and stuff?" I interrupt while tearing another chunk off the cinnamon flavored loaf.

He smiles guiltily "Well…maybe…"

"It's okay." I say reassuringly. I can't help but like him. "I heard King Bumi is fond of using the slide system for…unconventional purposes."

There is a certain fondness to the boy's eyes at the mention of the earth king "Yeah, Bumi's the greatest."

We lapse into a thoughtful silence. It has been two days since my encounter with Azula and I have only seen my husband once since then. Life in the Fire Nation isn't nearly as, well, exciting as I imagined. In fact, I'm bored.

"Me too." The boy echoes, making me realize that I had uttered my last sentiment aloud.

The door to the kitchen opened. The boy rises to his feet, expecting the head chef and gasps in surprise. I turn my head and gasp as well.

"Are you lost?" my friend asks the new arrival as he dusts his clothes and surreptitiously tries to hide the stolen loaf "Do you require assistance?"

"No." The bored voice responds as the visitor takes another step, their eyes meeting mine "I'm here to speak to the new princess." The voice turns derisive and I shrink under their scrutiny.

I bow respectfully, even though she is of a lower rank than I "Of course, Lady Mai."

"Perhaps we may talk somewhere quieter?" She asks, her voice stiff in its politeness as her dark eyes take in the dusty appearance of my thieving friend.

"Yes, come with me." I say, sounding more confident than I feel. What could Azula's friend possibly want with ME? I share a confused glance with my friend as I lead her out of the kitchen and towards my room.

Miya is inside waiting for me. She bows and motions for us to seat on the couch provided. I had not seen the low boat-shaped cushion before. I sit down and quietly excuse Miya from the room. She watches me hesitantly before complying.

Mai seems content just staring at me with her cold, dark eyes. At first I am intimidated, but gradually intimidation turns to irritation. "Lovely weather we're having." I offer.

"I didn't come here to talk about the weather."

"Oh? Because as far as I take it, it seems you came to sneer at me." I bite my tongue a moment too late.

She smirks half-heartedly "I was trying to find a way to word this without hurting your feelings."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

She shrugs "Fine then. That guy you're married to, Prince Zuko?"

I grow cold thinking of the union. How could I expect to survive married to a guy who hates me in a land that hates me? Every day I suspect is my last. "Yes, what about him?"

Mai shakes her head slowly, pityingly. I flare up inwardly. How dare she pity me? "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

I choke back the words I prepared to fling at her. I realize that the pity wasn't for me, no, it was for her.

"Oh." I say stupidly.

"Oh', is right." She drawls.

-

-

I lay in bed that night, thinking over what Mai has told me. She has every reason to hate me, perhaps more reason than the prejudiced Fire Nation Royalty.

"_I was in love," she confessed easily "Still am I think. It's just my luck that I would lose him to a Waterbender, of all people." She laughed with half disgust half self loathing. "Serves me right for falling in love with a prince."_

Why would Ozai do that to his own son? What kind of twisted world had I just entered?

-

-

"You are back!" General Iroh's face was smiling although his eyes were on his nephew who sat only two feet to my right. "Excellent! Now we will move on to lesson two. This lesson is very important, which is why I thought ahead and served some tea for a refreshment."

"Thank you." I murmur, smiling in return.

Zuko says nothing.

"I will teach you on dinner etiquette." He continues in his strange, slightly raspy voice "There are many ways to eat your meal, and only one that is socially acceptable. Etiquette is a strange thing; it determines your status in the palace. People will talk unless you please them."

"I hardly care for such a thing." I scoff, thinking of the many roasted fish Sokka and I devoured with our bare hands.

"Of course someone like you wouldn't." Zuko finally speaks in a mocking tone.

I feel my anger flare up. "Forgive me your majesty." I sneer, "For while you and your peers were practicing extending your pinkies, my family and I were fighting off your rabid soldiers!"

"Our soldiers are not rabid!" He protests. "If anything, it's YOUR demented army and your water bending!"

"At least WE don't heartlessly destroy everything in our path! Excuse us for believing that life is precious!"

"If life is so precious, why do your people never hesitate to kill mine?"

"MAYBE it's because YOUR people do the same!"

"Well perhaps-"

"ENOUGH!" Iroh bellows, cutting our heated argument off. I blink, snapped out of my rage. Zuko and I are standing face to face, our hands balled into fists. His body radiates a dangerous heat that causes me to step back, while the tea is levitating in a large pulsating bubble. "Princess, release the tea." The old man orders, which makes me think that perhaps his concern was for the tea rather than for his nephew.

I consent, murmur an apology, and sink to my knees on the mat provided. Zuko, angry that I took the high road first, slowly does the same. "Sorry Uncle." He mutters, glaring at me.

I glare back.

"It is not proper etiquette to argue at the table." Iroh says pointedly while pouring tea. "You are royalty now," he reminds me "you must behave as such no matter how trying my nephew can be."

"HEY!"

I smile softly, accept the tea and take a hesitant sip. It is delicious as always. General Iroh missed his true calling. He should have become a tea maker. I would gladly become a patron if he opens a shop.

I try my hardest and sit through the lesson. I answer any questions and listen as he dictates a brief history of the Fire Nation and how etiquette comes into play. Zuko on the other hand is rude, interrupting frequently with his little commentary and makes it known that he does not want to be here.

At the end of the lesson I bow as I was taught and thank Iroh for the lesson. He smiles and says "Anytime princess. I will see you both tomorrow at noon."

I follow Zuko out of the room. The halls are silent, eerie. They dare me to walk down their length and whisper of any hidden dangers. I stay close to my… well, to Zuko as he stalks in the opposite direction of my chamber. I stay silent and keep a safe distance behind him.

"Why are you following me?" he stops abruptly, pivots on his heel, and asks.

"I, well… I'm going in the same direction!"

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"No." he enunciates clearly and carefully, as if speaking to a small child "You. Are. Not. Leave me alone. Go find your maid, or play in some more ponds."

"You saw me yesterday?"

His golden eyes widen momentarily. "Of course." He straightens his shoulders "I'm surprised the whole Fire Nation didn't notice you water bending."

"Why didn't anyone maintenance the pond? It was disgusting."

He stiffens; the torches on the wall cast his face in a harsh light making his scar more pronounced than ever. I said the wrong thing. I open my mouth to defend myself and pause. His face, his scarred angry, is not that of the Fire Nation demon he is so often portrayed as. It was of a child, a scared, angry, child.

"It's none of your business." He chokes, and storms away leaving me to my muddled thoughts.

-

-

I think about Sokka that day as I stare out my window at the sky. I wonder if he and Yue will get married without me. It would make more sense, surely seeing me taken to the Fire Nation would help them realize how short and precious life is. I only wish I could be there on that blessed day.

I hum under my breath. Miya decided to dress me in a soft gray kimono-gown rather than the red she insisted I wear. I love the dress, I feel like I'm wearing a cloud. I feel so beautiful, which is a good thing since Miya bursts into the room and announces that I am to join the Royal Family for dinner from this night forward.

-

-

Time passed in an agonizing crawl. I spent the afternoon trying to amuse myself and keep my mind away from the impending meal, but it loomed over me like a storm cloud and threatened to take all joy away.

Miya compliments me every five minutes, which does much for my ego but little for my nerves. She combed my hair, letting it pour down in loose waves today rather than pin it in a traditional Fire Nation style.

My face in the mirror is calm, composed even as the storm beats away at my stomach. "I can do this." I say.

"Of course you can," Miya says soothingly "you are the bravest woman I have ever met. Now come, you are going to be late."

"I can't do this." I say as she literally drags me out the door.

"It's just a family dinner. Pretend you are at home on your iceberg."

"I don't live on an iceberg. It's an Ice City." I correct.

"Yes, well pretend you are there, just with foreign guests."

"Miya I-"

"We are here. Do your best, milady!"

She shoves me through the entryway and into the fire. At least, that is what it feels like. The family is already seated and waiting for me. I swallow and take a step forward.

-

-

"This meal is delicious." Ozai says mid-chew.

I screw my face up. Shouldn't he be cackling and plotting world domination? Instead he is trying to make pleasant conversation and a dead-silent dinner table. Iroh sits beside Azula who is seated on Ozai's right hand, while Zuko and I are on his left.

"I know. The new boy is an excellent chef." Iroh gives his dimpled smile.

Zuko chews with a mechanical precision while Azula practically purrs.

I have little appetite but I eat anyway. The food is very spicy; I have only the dinner rolls to save my scorched tongue.

"Tell me, princess, how do you like palace life so far?"

I cross my eyes at the unappetizing crustacean on a skewer. Must I eat it? I know it will be like eating a fire ball, only hotter. I hate spicy food. I hate the palace. If I were a Fire Bender I would burn it to the ground, and save Iroh and Miya of course.

Zuko's jabs me with his elbow.

"Ow! What?" I snap.

He stares at me pointedly.

"What?"

"The Fire Lord just asked you a question." He all but growls.

I blink, feeling stupid under the weight of their stares. "Um, could you repeat it please?"

Ozai's eyes are sharp although his voice remains disdainfully polite. "I asked how do you enjoy palace life so far?"

I frown slightly, realizing that he is watching me for mistakes. This man, despite his pleasant façade, hates me as much as I hate him. I think of the many upper-class visitors who 'graced' the ice city and how Father trained us to address them. "The palace is lovely." I reply diplomatically, complimenting but avoiding at the same time.

"Yes it is." He agrees, "Much different than what you're used to, I suppose."

"Fire and Ice are two very different things." I lower my eyes and keep my voice demure.

His dark eyebrows furrow a little before he returns to his meal, dissatisfied.

I inwardly pat my back on a job well done. Perhaps I can survive this dinner after all.

Of course Azula's sole duty is to make my life miserable. She leans forward, so to make eye contact. "Katara."

"Yes, Zula-Bear?"

Ozai raises and eyebrow and Iroh chuckles under his breath. Zuko is stiff as he glances between us questioningly. Azula ignores my little jibe "I was just thinking, it's so stuffy in the palace. You must feel so caged in pacing back and forth all day with no friends to comfort you."

"My maid is very accommodating." I say icily.

"Yes, well…" she brushes me off "My friends and I are going on a little trip tomorrow. We thought it would be nice to take you with us."

"That sounds nice and all but…" I start to reject her.

"You remember my friend Mai?"

Zuko stiffens further, if possible, and I drop the food I held suspended between the plate and my mouth. "The gloomy one?" I finally speak.

"Yes, well she positively INSISTED that you come with us. We'll go to the circus and go shopping, it will be fun."

I feel extremely weary. Azula's idea of fun is torturing small animals and setting villages on fire. I see the same sharp glint in her eyes that I saw in Ozai's. Whatever happens on this trip will only be used to humiliate me further, or worse, kill me.

"You should go." Ozai tells (commands) me.

Honestly, how can I say no to the Fire Lord?

-

-

**End Chapter**

AAAH! I know it took me YEARS to do this. I'm sorry; I was applying for colleges, writing essays, you know the drill. I got accepted into one so far. The school I really want to go to is in Tennessee and they will send me the letter of doom in a week or two. Cross your fingers and pray I get accepted!

**I hope you haven't forgotten this fic. I've got a ton of new ideas and SWEAR to finish it if it's the last thing I do! I hope I can finish it before I start college.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your kind wishes. One person even said 'I sincerely hope you get into the college you want.' I don't know why, but that comment made my eyes fill with tears. I guess I'm an emotional wreck or whatever, either way I've decided to update for you guys – the greatest reviewers in the world. You don't know how much I appreciate your kindness and support.

Oh by the way, I GOT ACCEPTED JUST THIS AFTERNOON! WOO-HOO!!!! I am so very happy right now!

Disclaimer: I own only this story, and maybe the occasional OOC (none with major roles outside of Miya, of course).

-

-

I feel foolish. Miya is bustling about the room packing all my new and completely unfamiliar clothes in preparations for the next day. She speaks in a low steady chatter, much like an otter. She is excited for me. How strange, for her to be so joyous as I take one step closer to the noose.

"Don't be so pessimistic." She chides. Obviously I have worded that sentence aloud as well. I really need to be mindful of that, lest I say something unpleasant in unwanted company. "Lady Azula may be strange…" _and sadistic, and cruel, and possibly crazy._ She was clearly thinking "But she will treat you with the kindness you deserve."

"I am from the water tribes." I deadpan "According to your people, the only kindness I deserve is the Firing Squad."

"Well then." Miya dusts her skirt, unfazed by my cynicism "Be sure to bring marshmallows then."

I am startled into a laugh. She smiles softly at pats my arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm scared." I admit.

"I too. You'll be fine, milady, Azula's friends are not unkind."

"One of her companions is Lady Mai." I say and watch my maid for her reaction.

I am not disappointed. Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. She quickly trains her features into a smooth mask. "I see."

"I See' is right." I drawl, sounding like the aforementioned gloom-bucket.

-

-

I slept fitfully that night, tossing and turning as my subconscious created all sorts of scenarios which ended in Azula turning me into her personal little Barbeque. I awoke panting. I've had dreams similar to these back when I was with my family. We lived in fear that the Fire Nation would one day attack and that we would not be prepared.

Miya dressed me, kindly brought food to me, and gave me soft encouraging words as I worked up the courage that made me legendary back in the Icy City.

"I'm not going to allow Azula to intimidate me anymore." I whisper to my reflection "The Fire Nation has taken away my mother, my future, and Haru… but they will not take my strength."

"That's the spirit!" Miya punches a fist in the air.

I smile at her. I'm starting to feel like myself again. It feels wonderful.

-

-

My stomach drops at the sight of Azula and her companions waiting for me at the palace gates. We are to ride 'in style' as Azula so eloquently puts it. The creatures we are to ride are large, gray, long animals with faces that can be easily mistaken for their tails.

"Princess Katara, how nice of you to finally join us!" Azula calls out.

I scowl as I step closer. The sun has risen over an hour ago. The Fire Nation rises with the sun therefore I am late.

Oops. Oh well, I'm a waterbender. We rise whenever we feel like it.

My sleep-heavy eyes catch sight of Zuko standing a few feet to the side of the girls and their animals. My eyebrows furrow. Why is he here? Perhaps it is his husbandly duty to see me off.

Azula notices my confused stare "Zu-zu here will be joining us for the second part of our trip."

"Second part? I thought we were only shopping!" I exclaim.

"Of course not silly, when Fire Nation vacations we do it with style. We will spend a day or two shopping and sight-seeing, then we will head to our old family home at Ember Island where Zu-Zu will be waiting for us."

I raise an eyebrow "Zu-zu?"

"It's an old family name." Azula explains as Zu-Zu makes a fierce face at her.

Ty-Lee giggles and waves cheerfully at me, while Mai does her best to pretend that I am not here.

-

-

The ride was… interesting, to say in the least. The creature beneath me was built for speed as it traipsed over tall rocks, through low ravines, and up high hills with a natural ease. I am not a practiced rider and spent most of the trip flailing desperately as I tried to hang on to the reins with my free hand.

Azula found my plight amusing, naturally, while Ty-Lee called out several helpful (and sometimes irrelevant) tips. Mai, as I said before, ignored me completely. A dark storm cloud seemed to hover over her head as she remained close lipped, even during Azula's pointed barbs at her.

Ty-Lee is a circus acrobat and can successfully hit your pressure points temporarily paralyzing your limbs, which is helpful if you have a water bender with you. Mai enjoys pointy things, which is ironic since the pointy thing hidden in my hair will be used to kill her ex-boyfriend. Azula just enjoys mentally torturing those around her, which you probably already know.

They are a very strange trio. Each is as different as different can be. Ty-Lee has a genuine admiration for Azula that is sometimes blended with fear, and Mai just doesn't care about a thing. Apparently they all went to the same Fire Nation school, although I wonder why they became friends.

Our first stop is a small Fire Nation town snugly ensconced in a circle of craggy hills near the Northern border.

We leave our rides in the hands of a pair of very frightened Fire Nation soldiers. Azula seems to have that affect on everyone.

My legs quiver from not being used for so long. I believe I was on the animal for at least two or three hours.

Ty-Lee laughs at my condition and dubs it 'land legs', which is an old seafaring term but I don't feel like informing her.

"Come on girls, let's do some shopping." Azula says, for once not sounding evil. I suppose that won't last for long.

-

-

The town is very quaint but quite lovely at the same time. The buildings are high and made of wood, vendors call from behind their stands hoping to lure an eager spender, tall elegant women's eyes flash from behind their painted fans, and children dodge through the streets their laughter floating to the sky.

The weather is gorgeous and brightens my mood considerably as Azula pauses at a beaded jewelry stand. She spends five minutes caustically insulting each piece of work before picking out a bracelet and offering to buy it for half its price. The seller, a round faced woman, tremblingly agrees to the unfair demands and forces a smile on her nearly white lips.

"That is so unfair." I complain to Ty-Lee.

" I know! The jewelry isn't that cute! I wouldn't even pay that price for it!"

Obviously I should hold my complaints to myself from now on. "I meant Azula doing that to the poor woman."

Ty-Lee nods once, and freezes. "I mean… it's just… yeah…" she deflates a little "Don't tell her I said that, please?"

Azula clearly has this poor child in her tight grip. "Of course not." I say as sweetly as possible. I can learn much about the Fire Nation Royalty from Ty-Lee. I feel cruel, playing upon her kind nature like this, but realize that nothing would stop Azula from completely destroying me. "Let's look at the gold jewelry over there." I point to a little wooden stand as far away from Azula as possible.

Eager Ty-Lee agrees and walks with me across the bustling marketplace. We pass Mai who is considering a set of sleek black blades. She twirls a blade between her fingers, and for a moment I realize what dangerous company I really am in.

"Ooh! It's so pretty and pink!" Ty-Lee coos.

I quietly test the air, and notice there is a moderate concentration of water somewhere nearby… there! A man has large earthen jugs of wine stacked behind him.

I smile secretly. I can be dangerous too.

-

-

We retired in a small inn after spending an hour at the hot springs. Being surrounded by my natural element was lovely. For the first time in over a week, I felt completely safe. The others seemed to notice that as well for they were strangely polite to me. Even Azula curbed her usually barbed tongue during that hour. My only wish is that I could have stayed there longer and enjoyed the peace.

Ty Lee and I share a room while Mai and Azula sleep in the adjacent suite. It took a great amount of subtlety and persuasion to avoid sharing with the Fire Nation Princess. I would rather suck on frozen toads than spend the evening locked in the same room as she.

Ty Lee is bouncing on her bed, convinced that this is some sort of slumber party. "Whee!" she back flips with practiced ease "Come on, jump on the bed Katara! It's so much fun!"

I started to protest but halt as a natural warmth fills me upon hearing my name after being addressed as Princess for so long. I kick my shoes off and shake my hair loose. "Okay." I say, surprising myself. I stand up on my bed, and smile as the cushions sink beneath my weight.

"Whee!"

I throw back my head and laugh.

-

-

The following morning we ate a small meal before traveling towards the next town. Azula holds the map so I have no idea where I am headed. I try to gauge our direction by the position of the sun and the moss growing on the north side of the trees we pass.

Mai studiously ignores me as Ty Lee points out completely irrelevant facts about the landscape. She points out poisonous herbs and leaves that are excellent for tea. It's the kind of information that would interest General Iroh.

"See that statue over there? It was built three hundred years ago in memory of Fire Lord Zheng."

"Ah."

"And that stone formation over there? It's pretty recent. It happened when a bunch of earth benders tried to attack the capital about thirty three years ago."

"Ah."

"They didn't succeed of course." Azula interceded "When will they learn that they can't destroy fire?"

I fiddled with the reins of my beast (Ty Lee calls them Rhino's) "Funny…" I begin, my eyes fixed on the clear sky above "Earlier when you put out the camp fire you poured water on it. Then you kicked some dirt to stop it from smoldering." Azula's eyes narrow at me ever so slightly, but her face remains impassive "And whenever you want to put out a candle, you simply…" I puffed out a short breath "blow."

Ty Lee looks nervous and urges her Rhino so it stands between mine and Azula's. Mai is staring at me, her blank eyes…blank. Azula just chuckles, she opens her mouth to say something that will undoubtedly be degrading.

"LOOK!" Ty Lee hollers at the top of her lungs, startling us. We turn sharply in the direction she is pointing…up. "A BIRD! OOOH! IT'S SO PRETTY!"

Azula frowns and Mai just shakes her head.

We continue riding in silence. I watch Ty Lee even as she forces her gaze forward. She's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is.

-

-

The next town is simply exquisite. The whole place seems to be made of money. There are no grungy faced beggar children roaming the streets, only impeccably dressed little scholars. There are no stands, only stores. No one in this town seems aware of the war. They watch us with mild interest, bowing whenever Azula passes and hesitating before doing the same when I pass.

Ty Lee drags me to a place that brags The Best Clothes Money Can Buy. I am not impressed. Everything on the inside is silky and soft, useless when in battle. The man behind the counter gives an oily smile as if prepared to snatch our money right out of our hands. When Ty Lee observes a soft blue kimono he instantly proclaims it 'your color' and promises to give her a discount.

Her shiny eyes turn to me, awaiting approval. "Uh, go ahead?"

"Yay!" She snatches it off the rack and pushes aside other shoppers in her rush to the counter.

My fingers lovingly trace the floral pattern on a soft green dress. It is beautiful, perfect for a princess, but I am no princess – only a misplaced warrior.

-

-

"I do love shopping." Azula sighs contentedly as we find our rest in a small tea house. There are four chairs at the table, three for us girls and one for our bags. Azula and Ty Lee did the most shopping out of us all. Mai only purchased a few blades, a simple bracelet, and a pair of pants. I bought the green dress, and felt immediately guilty afterwards but Ty Lee insisted I walk out the store with it in my arms. In addition, the seller told me there were no returns. I knew he was sneaky.

Azula bought whatever suited her fancy. Her shopping patterns were eccentric; sometimes she would buy weapons the other time she purchased a bouquet of flowers. I questioned Ty Lee who merely shrugged and pointed to another store which she was 'absolutely dying to go to'.

The tea in the shop is tangy and sweet, with just a hint of bitterness. It is delicious, but nothing compared to General Iroh's. I smile at the thought of the kindly old man. I would buy him a souvenir but I hardly think the Fire Nation would find it proper for me to shower the Fire Lord's brother with gifts.

Mai isn't afraid of Azula. She listens to her with a resigned air, and half-heartedly agrees with her. I wonder why she follows her so faithfully. Surely it cannot be out of genuine affection. Azula is a very lovely girl, but that is as far as her beauty goes. The Earth Kingdom calls her a monster, I'm not sure if I think of her as such. She is strange, cruel, and tyrannical, but surely not a monster. I have not seen her in battle yet so I cannot judge.

My observations on the trio are shaky, but I feel as though I have learned so much. The next step is for me to instigate a training session with them. Should I kill Prince Zuko I must know what kind of fighters I will be up against. A part of me is uncertain if I should make it out the palace alive once I complete my mission. I will try my best, which is all I can do for now.

Father has not sent me a message, although I believe I saw his spy the other day in the palace. I cannot be sure; I will get a closer look once I return. I want to send a message back to him, letting him know everything is going according to plan. I want to tell Sokka and Yue that I love them, and Haru that I am sorry.

"Katara? What's wrong?"

I blink and only then do I see the teardrop ripple in my tea. I quickly blink back any remaining tears. The other two are now staring at me. "Um I…" I begin to stutter. I could think of a million excuses, but perhaps I should try to be honest for once. "I was just missing my home."

"What? An Iceberg?" Azula laughed haughtily "You are in the finest Fire Nation City and all you can think of is-"

"Azula!" Ty Lee cuts in reprovingly "It's still her home!" she shrinks upon realizing what she has done "I mean, wouldn't you miss your home?"

"The capital? Of course. It has culture and class."

"We have class as well." I correct her as I make sure my eyes are dry "It is a city not a floating rock."

"I haven't been there." Ty Lee tells me.

I bark a short laugh "Of course not. No Fire Nation was allowed in during the war. It's beautiful though, and at night when the moon is full the entire city just sparkles. I love it."

"Do you have family?" Azula asks, cradling her chin between her interlaced fingers.

"Yes. My Father and…" I hesitated at telling them about Sokka and Gran-Gran "my siblings." I finish. Yue is practically my sister, if not already.

"What happened to your mother?" she questions further, sounding genuinely interested.

My heart feels heavy as I remember that day. Sadness threatens to overtake me, even in the cheerful atmosphere. I want to fling so many accusations at Azula. It was her people who killed my mother! It was because of the Fire Nation's cruelty that my Father is so alone. I do not because I realize that even if it was her people, it wasn't Azula who killed my Mom. "She died." I say shortly.

"Mine disappeared." She offered, waving her hand flippantly "Now it's just us three, well, and you too I guess."

Mai tenses. Ty Lee notices and sighed. Azula glances between Mai and myself "Well now, this is an interesting situation."

I scowl at her. Only she could find amusement in Mai's heartbreak and my discomfort. Then again, she IS Azula.

-

-

We arrive at Ember Island the following afternoon. The Fire Nation had arranged for a ferry to take us across the water, even though I could have easily water bended us there within minutes.

The island is lush and beautiful. Everything there is so green and alive. In the distance I can hear the happy chatter of voices on the beach. Miya had packed a bathing suit should I go swimming. I am thankful for my thoughtful friend.

"We'll drop our stuff off at the house before going to the beach." Azula announces, leaving no room for alternatives as always.

I follow her dutifully with Ty Lee and Mai close behind me. One could get used to Azula taking charge. It came naturally to her. She expected everyone to follow her, and follow her we did.

The house is large, not as large as the palace of course, but large all the same. We throw our bags into the door way and walk towards the beach. The path to the beach winds through greenery and finally, like a tunnel, yields a peek at our destination ahead.

Zuko interrupted us, stepping through the bushes.

Ty Lee shrieks.

"I've been waiting for over an hour." He says sourly.

Mai stops moving completely, her usually emotionless eyes full of pain. With halting steps, she turns around and heads right back towards the house.

"Mai…" Zuko says, his voice soft now as he reaches out a hand toward her.

I watch the ensuing drama with something akin to horror. Ty Lee tugs my arm "We shouldn't be here."

"Leave me alone Zuko." Mai calls over her stiff shoulder "You're married now."

He then realizes that I am here. His eyes are angry and sad and full of pain. I am suddenly made aware of what this marriage has done to him. It seems I am not the only one suffering.

"Oh this is fun." Azula purrs.

-

-

End Chapter

Haha, Azula is so sadistic. I love writing her and trying to imagine her actually saying this in the series. Katara has finally found her footing and is back to kick ass. I love Ty Lee; she is so cute and innocent. Mai has never been my favorite character, and Zuko is smexy. On with the plotline! Sorry I must sound crazy, I'm just in a wonderful mood from being ACCEPTED INTO MY DREAM COLLEGE! HURRAH!!!

Thank you for reading and please send me some feedback! I love your reviews, they keep me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, all these reviews for little old me. Thank you so much, trust me when I say that things are gonna pick up (or slow down miserably until you throw eggs at me and boo). Life is beautiful.

I was going to wait for another week or so, but I saw that the reviews passed the number I was waiting for (100) so I said 'eh, why not?' I want to finish this story before college, which will be difficult but not impossible. Your reviews drive me forward, thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

I sigh contentedly as the cool ocean water laps at my feet. The sunshine above warms my bare limbs. At first I was uncomfortable wearing such skimpy clothes but then when I saw the locals were doing the same I felt more relaxed.

Ember Island is a warm paradise. I've never felt such heavenly weather, at least not in the Ice Palace.

I miss my home, I honestly do. I think of the serenity of the Spirit Oasis, and Sokka's childish pranks. All equal parts of my everything, yet I know they do not belong in this world. I'm grateful that it was I, and not Yue, who is orced to live in the Fire Nation.

I watch Azula terrorize the locals away from their game. The game consisted of two separate sanctions, teams, lobbing a ball back and forth over a net. The point was to cause the opposing team to miss the ball, therefore earning you a point.

It seems simple enough.

"Katara! Come over so that the teams may be even." Azula commands, standing confidently in her wraps and short skirt. Her long hair is untied and gently waving in the wind. She almost looks, dare I say, feminine.

I rise slowly, reluctantly. She seems to have retracted her claws, but I still don't trust the cruel gleam in her golden eyes. The sand squishes beneath my feet, like snow, only it is warm and gritty.

I move so I am standing between Ty Lee and Azula, which is a lot safer than being beside Mai or Zuko. Both pretend I am not there, which is fine with me.

"It's our turn to serve." Azula holds the ball aloft in one hand as she analyzes competition. The opposing team consists of three meaty looking males and two slender females. The girls giggle as they steal covert glances at Zuko.

I blink in surprise. All this time I've only seen the scar, the obvious reminder of his shame, but never noticed that in his own way Zuko is kind of beautiful.

He notices my stare and his eyes narrow. I quickly turn away. The sun is in our eyes. Our competitors think that gives them the advantage. I watch Azula as she paces along the net, like a prowling feline.

"We're ready." She announces, all confidence.

I can hear the ocean's call, its soft waves inviting me into the arms of my spirit mother.

Azula leaps into the air and smashes the ball towards the other team. They don't stand a chance.

The game is over within minutes. I stood out of the way of my teammates as they skillfully flew and met the ball each time. Zuko preferred to kick, while Ty Lee showed off her flexibility.

I can smell the fear in the other team. They weren't prepared for the intensity of our attack. I wonder if this is how it feels to be Fire Nation.

"Who else wants to play?" Azula twirls the ball on the tip of her long finger.

No one steps up to the challenge. I sigh in relief and head back towards the ocean and away from this madness.

"I didn't dismiss you, water peasant. I want to play another game." The frightening princess snaps, her voice colder than ice. I ignore her. When I obey she calls me by name, when I don't I am nothing more than a water peasant. She enjoys putting people in their place.

"Do you hear me?" she demands.

My muscles tense. I still don't respond. I'm beyond the sand now, the warm water massaging my calves.

Azula is angry, I can feel the heat of her anger from where I stand. It grows hotter and then I realize it's not her wrath I'm feeling.

Years of intense training take over my listless body. The thick ribbon of water meets the fireball. Both dissolve into a large cloud of scalding steam. I can see her burning golden eyes through the steam and feel nervous.

She's obviously unused to people disobeying her commands.

I'm a master water bender, the best of my people even, but Azula is a cold-blooded killer. There is no one here to defend me. Even Ty Lee, who I consider a companion, is too terrified to move. Mai and Zuko would benefit from my untimely doom. I'm on my own.

I lash out with my water whip before she can regroup. The whip should be enough to knock her unconscious, but she dodges. Of course. Her blood red lips are twisted into a smile. It's almost as if she's been looking forward to this.

The whip cracks again and again, each time missing its target by mere inches. Frustrated I twirl, reach towards the ocean, and bring a small wave with me. I send the wave crashing down on her head. Somehow she transforms the sheer power of the ocean into thick steam.

Our spectator's are watching in awe, all taking several steps back. I can see the word 'waterbender' form on their lips. I suck my teeth. I don't care what a bunch of Fire Nation teens think.

Azula sends a straight line of fire towards me. Her eyes are merciless. I understand what the phrase 'intent to kill' means. The water shield arrives a second late and I can feel the heat surrounding me, threatening to overcome me.

It finally disappears. I'm left breathless.

Azula smirks. That smirk sets off my temper. I will not let her win, not when I'm standing surrounded by my element. That would be a disgrace to all waterbenders.

The Octopus Formation means limited mobility for the bender, but has a great defensive reach. Azula tries to break through several times but one of my flailing arms catches her, sending her spinning. She catches herself and hurtles herself towards me once more, her fists flaming.

Our traveling companions are completely listless as they witness our battle. It's their lack of usefulness that sets me off.

"Enough of this!" I yell as my opponent dances out of my way.

I surprise her when I abruptly turn and fling my body into the ocean. I use waterbending to propel myself further away from the shore until I'm beyond her range.

I lift myself so it looks as though I'm standing on the water. It looks completely effortless which is a lie. The water is constantly moving beneath me, struggling to hold my weight. We're both strong enough and I stand tall.

She's standing on the shore, panting and angry. She lets out an unearthly screech and throws fireballs at me. They are thin by the time they reach me and I casually slap them out of the air with an arm of water. That only angers her further.

I stay on the shore for a few minutes until she visibly calms down. She sends me one last hate-laden glare before storming off.

The steam was a little much for the beach's inhabitants. All of our traveling companion's were displaying frizzy new hairstyles. Zuko's was perhaps most comical and I would have laughed had it not been for his stoic face.

Oh well, I might as well have fun while I am out here. I crouch a little and drag my arm in a low sweeping motion. A large crest of water rises up and I ride the wave, much like the boarder's at home. I surf wave after wave, each summoned with skill, until the sun begins to set. It's not a full moon, not yet, so I'm not safe.

I think of the old earth kingdom woman who taught me a forbidden art known only to waterbenders during the full moon. I swore never to use people so cruelly. Azula makes me want to reconsider my vow.

I finally drift towards the shore where Ty Lee is waiting for me. She re-braided her long brown hair over her shoulder. Her large eyes grow even larger, if possible, as I glide onto the sand. I fall into a disgraceful heap beside her, nearly paralyzed by the laughter that bubbles through my body and out my mouth.

She thinks I'm crazy. I don't care. I keep laughing until it's nearly painful. It's getting harder to breathe.

"Katara? Are you alright?" she whimpers.

I stop mid-giggle. I can feel my face drop, my countenance changing drastically. "No." I sob, that one word being the most honest thing I've said in days. "Not at all…"

Then leaning into the embrace of my sworn enemy, I begin to cry.

Ty Lee makes sure I'm 'absolutely perfect' before I enter the Fire Lord's Summer home. I think she of all people understands the pretence I am keeping, this wall of falsities that protects me from Azula's scorn. By the time I step through the open doorway into the drafty house, there is no evidence that I was crying or the least bit upset.

My new and surprising friend indicates that I should tread softly. I do so as she leads me past room after room until we reach a vacant one.

She hesitates as I open the door. "Aren't you coming in?" I whisper.

She shakes her head, her braid flopping like a serpent. "No, it's not my room."

"Whose room is it?"

"Just go," she shoos me "Before Azula comes."

I obey. The door closes behind me. It's dark inside, although the window in the far corner is wide open. The little light allotted is enough for me to make out a simple square of a room with a bed, what appears to be a closet, and a few very simple pieces of furniture. Unlike my room in the Fire Nation, this was built more for practicality than comfort. I get the feeling that whoever resided here before me did not spend much time here.

I take a gentle step and that's when I hear it. The gentle whistle of breath.

"Who's there?" My voice is strong, but not strong enough to carry. Whoever is in this room has to be less frightening than Azula.

"It's me," A deep voice answers tiredly "Zuko."

It seems I am wrong once more.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at the dark shape that slowly rises on the bed. I see only his scar in the filtered moonlight.

"The same thing you are."

I pause, startled. His voice isn't hostile or the least bit irritated, instead it is tired and world weary. Perhaps it is the effect of having such a long day, either way, I hope it lasts for at least the night. "If you're here then where should I sleep?"

"The bed of course, aren't we married?" he chuckles humorlessly, his dark head swinging slowly from side to side.

I flush against my will. "No. I'll sleep on the floor." I say stiffly "Goodnight."

"No." He says, and pauses as if surprised that he had objected, "It's not right. It's not…honorable." I think of Iroh and his wide, happy smile. "Use the bed."

"I said I'll sleep on the floor." I plop down for extra emphasis. Father says I can be stupidly stubborn at times. This is clearly one of those times.

He scrambles out of bed, his movements swaying as if he were on a boat. Clearly he is exhausted, but his pride is stronger than any of his body's needs. "Just get on the bed." He snarls, his eyes glow in the moon's quiet light.

I follow him toward the bed. My feet drag across the smooth floor. I think of millions of ways to escape the situation, but by the time I reach the bed each of those ideas flies right out of my head and into the lonely night.

I settle myself as far away from him as possible. My back is to him so I don't have to look at him.

The awkwardness that hovers over us is painful. I wiggle a little. I flex my toes and stare at the wall, wishing I were on the side facing the window.

I used to share a sleeping space with Sokka, back when our home was no more than an animal skin tent. He was a wild sleeper. Often I would find myself on the cold floor with him snugly wrapped within our blanket.

Laying beside Zuko is like laying beside a ghost. Your skin prickles because you're aware of his presence, but part of you wants to turn around and be certain if he is really there.

"I never wanted to marry you." His low voice breaks the silence.

"Me neither." I return, baffled. "I am, I was, engaged."

"Mai was my girlfriend."

"I know."

I lay still, mulling over our short conversation. Why would he, of all people, try to talk to me?

"Before I left," he tries again "Uncle reminded me that you're just as miserable, if not more miserable, than I am. He's always telling me to think of my enemies as human beings, not faceless entities."

I don't respond for a long while. Finally I say, "Your Uncle is a good man."

"He is." Zuko breathes, "I'm sorry we're here, you know, in this…predicament."

"I'm sorry you're related to Azula." I tell him, and then freeze. They are brother and sister. Surely they share a bond, unseen by my eyes, that flows deeper than their outward hatred.

He gives yet another chuckle. This time with a little honesty. I hear him shift a little behind me. "Me too."

"It's a curse I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy." I blurt out in my nervousness. It reminds me of Sokka's habit of talking incessantly when under extreme duress. The trait must be hereditary.

"I'm not your worst enemy?" Zuko sounds surprised.

"I thought you were." I admit, my gaze fixed on the blackness of the wall before me. "Then I realized you're just as lost as I am."

"I hate this." His voice is full of anger more dangerous than Azula's firebending.

"At least you know you're not the only one." I yawn.

We lay in contemplative silence for the rest of the night.

The next morning was…uncomfortable. We weren't sure what to say to each other so we said nothing at all. There was no hatred only confusion and fear.

He allowed me to use the bathing room first. I splashed water on my sagging face. I looked exhausted. I dressed myself in a simple kimono-style purple tunic and beige pants, then slipped out the door.

I found Ty Lee in the main room doing her morning exercises. Sinking onto the floor beside her, I offer a weary smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning Katara!" she frowns a little, the expression reversed as she curved her back into a perfect arch "Did you sleep well?"

"You knew Zuko was there."

"Yes." She exhales, standing on her hands before lightly setting herself right side up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"That's okay." I wonder if Azula threatened her. What reason could she have? Perhaps she just enjoys playing with other peoples lives. Apparently her own life isn't satisfying enough.

My thoughts must show because Ty Lee raises her hands defensively "I'm sorry! It's not like I did it on purpose! Well, I did do it on purpose, but only because I was told not to!"

I force my face to relax. I'll get to the bottom of this twisted game later. "It's alright, honestly it is." I gaze into the warm sunlight which promises another beautiful day.

I hear soft, shuffling footsteps. They are too lazy to match Azula's fast pace and too gentle to be Zuko's. Mai emerges out of the shadow of the hall, her face in an ever-present scowl.

"Hi Mai!" Ty Lee greets perkily.

"Morning." Her dark eyes are curious and fixed on me. "Katara." She greets.

"Mai." I try not to let my confusion at her sudden friendliness show.

"Katara…" Mai says again, looking agitated "Can I talk to you for a few moments? Alone?" she sees my wariness and presses on "We'll be back before breakfast. Unlike this island, breakfast doesn't totally suck."

I relax a little at her last sentence. I feel more comfortable with her crabbiness than her attempting to be amiable. "Okay." I rise, my knees making embarrassing popping noises as the loose bones settle into place.

I follow her out the door, down the broad front steps, and halfway down the path. The black of her clothes is shocking against the brightness of the morning. Once we are hidden from the world does she finally talk. "You're not safe here." she tell me.

"Tell me something I don't know." I drag my voice out. Sarcasm is infectious.

Mai is clearly having an inner debate. I watch the emotions play across her face, careful not to disturb her. Her good side wins. "Azula and the Fire Lord… they're not looking for your best interest if you know what I mean. They're planning something."

"Something?" I think of Ty Lee. Does she know?

Once again, my face must show my thoughts. "I can't tell you the plans, I'm sorry, and Ty Lee isn't of noble blood. She knows nothing. Lucky idiot." Her face softens "How long have you and Zuko been ma-married?" she chokes over the last word. It's still painful for her, even if she tries to hide it.

"I'm not sure." I say honestly "A week or two?"

"Not good." She mumbles to herself, managing to be urgent and uncaring at the same time. "You do realize that in order for your marriage to be considered 'real' you have to…" she searches for a word "consummate it."

My face is aflame. Are there firebenders around? I can feel my heart drop into the deepest pit of my stomach and settle there. "C-c-consu-consumate?" I screech. I recall women tittering and gossiping, many of them regaling vivid tales of the previous night's exploits.

"Quiet." Mai snaps, her ivory cheeks dusted with pink "It's one of those hidden laws."

"How do you know of it?" I struggle to remain calm.

"My Father is a governor. I have access to plenty of boring tomes when I get bored, which is often. After a week, or was it two weeks? – your marriage will be considered null and void if there is no…proof of your consummation."

"We don't even share a room." I say shrilly, feeling panicked and irritated all at once.

"Last night you did." Mai states, "You were originally to have your own room as in the palace."

"Why didn't I?"

"Because…" she turns her face away, the sunlight catching in her ebony hair "Because I told Ty Lee to take you there. Azula can't prove anything if you two shared a room. Unless…"

"Unless?"

Her face was nearly as crimson as mine "Unless she checks the sheets, but Ty Lee is changing them now. There's no evidence that you two didn't… well…"

Despite my mortification, two thoughts clearly stand out. One: There is no way I'm consummating anything with him. Two: Why would Mai do that?

I voice the last question.

"You didn't do it."

"What?"

"You didn't marry him, not on purpose anyway." She suddenly concentrates on the ground. "I hated you for it. I wanted you to fall prey to their plans. That's why I haven't said anything about it until now." She confesses, her dark eyes still downcast "I talked with Zuko. He knows nothing about it. He's angry and confused and wants nothing to do with you."

The words don't sting. I feel the same way.

"But…" she slowly raises her determined eyes to meet mine "When you spoke of your family earlier in the tea shop, I realized we're all the same. You never wanted this. I felt like you were some demon sent from my own personal hell to make my life miserable. Then I knew you're just as depressed as Zuko and I are." She chuckles humorlessly and I wonder if it's a trait she picked up from Zuko "Misery loves company, right? Well then this must be one big, fuckin misery party."

I start at her crude language. I've rarely heard such coarseness from a woman. Then again, I've never spoken to anyone quite like her.

Her face is still carved of stone, her voice deadpanned, but beneath that I can see the hurt that unites us all.

"I'm sorry." I finally say. I think of the hairpin, resting snugly in my travel bag. I can only imagine how much she'll hate me once I kill Zuko. I feel cruel, now that I know that she and Zuko are not the criminals here. The Fire Lord and Azula are the ones with hidden intentions.

"It's not enough." She replies. "It's never enough."

"I know, but it'll have to do for now."

Smiling in our misery, we both slowly trudge towards the house, lost in our thoughts.

**End Chapter**

Aaaannndddd here comes the plot. Who knew I had one? Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm stunned. I hope you continue to review and aren't too shocked by the suckiness of this chapter.

**I also intend on writing a Jin/Zuko one-shot sometime in the near future. Keep an eye out for that if you care anything for the pairing. I just saw the episode 'Tales From Ba Sing Se' and went mush after seeing the episode. I wish they developed Jin more, I bet she has an interesting story (hence my one-shot).**


End file.
